The oddest day
by Carelise682
Summary: Its a sequel to The weirdest night which basically takes the four assassins and their favourite girl on another adventure this time in Middle Earth .
1. Chapter 1

The oddest day

Chapter 1

The four assassins stood side by side watching the celebrations taking place . They had fought in the war against the Imperial army and had won breaking the empires hold on the province of Skyrim . Next to them stood the only thing that kept them going in the three years that passed since they first arrived ,Carli , their girl . She was watching the celebrations too ,but her mind was elsewhere . Busy with what they were going to do next now that everything was over . The war , the quests they had helped the Dragonborn with . She hoped that somehow they could relax and settle down for a while . To journey so much as they did through the years was beginning to tire her out . She had lost hope of ever going home and so did they . They had talked about buying a farm or maybe an inn now that all things had come to an end . Arren Stormrider didn't need them so much anymore . He was going to get married soon and they didn't want to stand in his way . ''Tomorrow we should go to Whiterun ,maybe we can ask the Jarl for a piece of land ,or maybe we should go and travel the whole of Tamriel to get to know this land better '', Connor said as he took a drink from a tankard of mead . The four nodded . They was all for doing that . The Jarl of Whiterun was still the same one as when they first arrived there . All thanks to Carli who had pleaded with Ulfric Stormcloak the new High king of Skyrim to spare his life and keep him as Jarl which Balgruuf the Greater had very much appreciated and promised to be loyal to the High king . The strangest of all was when she had pleaded for General Tulius's life at the last battle stating that blood was shed enough and that they should show the Imperials that they were better than them when it came to the choice of sparing a life or not . Ulfric did as she asked winning the loyalty of every Nord , Argonian ,Dunmer and every other free people of Skyrim . Even Tulius himself was grateful and had pledged his life to serve the new high king . The five was about to mingle with the other celebrators when a strange but also familiar light appeared . They had no time to do anything when it engulfed them . Carli grabbed for Desmond but couldn't reach .She then untied his hoody that he had let her hold for him and pressed it against her heart . She was still doing that when she blacked out …..

Lord Elrond watched as the dark haired girl turned in her sleep. Some of his scouts found her at the borders of Rivendell ,near the Ford , unconscious and bruised, she had also been holding onto some strange piece of clothing ,it looked like a sort of hooded coat. He had to pry it loose ,since she had been holding on to it for dear life .He had been tending to her ever since that day ,it's been three days already . Lord Elrond had hoped that she'd be awake by now but it seems his hopes would be no use .He was curious about her origin and what she was doing near the Ford . He sighted heavily ,he really had more pressing matters to attend to . Gandalf the Grey had brought him the most disturbing news . The ring of power was of utter importance . The girl sighted in her sleep and turned on her other side .Lord Elrond bend over her to feel her forehead .She was running a fever ,he needed to break it somehow ,it was important that she pulled through ,he needed his answers .

Ezio didn't know why he decided to join the group of four hairy feet little men and the tall ranger they had called Strider .Two days ago he had stumbled into their camp and was nearly attacked by the man .He had held up his hands and told them that he meant no harm ,that he was lost and wanted only to find his friends that he somehow got separated from when that stupid bright white light had interfered with them once more, when they were all celebrating the fall of the imperial army in the province of Skyrim in the land of Tamriel on the continent of Nirn in the plane of Mundus . Strider and one of the hobbits as the little men introduced themselves invited him to come with them to Rivendell where some elf lord was supposed to help him find his friends . Ezio didn't worry about Altair ,Desmond and Connor so much . He worried about Carli the only girl in their group ,who needed protection all the time and he hated it that she wasn't with him where he could keep an eye on her . He was glad that Strider didn't take his weapons that miraculously survived once again to serve him faithfully . He didn't show them his hidden blades ,he didn't want to take their generosity for granted . Only his sword ,axe and other weapons was visible and that was all he let them see . He never took off his hood either and didn't tell them why when they asked him about it . He only told them his name is Ezio . The Da Firenze part he left out and also his surname .He didn't talk much to his new companions . He mostly kept to himself and even stood watch with Strider just to show that he wasn't a bad person or something . He missed the others company though ,even Altair's temper was better than nothing . He hoped that they were alright especially their girl . She needed him he could just feel it as if she was calling out to him . He was walking behind everyone today watching behind them for enemy forces ,though he didn't know much as Strider just told him to look for black riders .Ezio had agreed to do that and didn't tell anyone of his ability of seeing what they could not . So he had been using his Eagle Vision more and more with every step he took at the rear of the group . Scanning for the bad guys .

''We would reach Rivendell in three days '',The elf called Legolas told Altair and Connor whom he and his companions had found a week ago lying unconscious next to eachother in a clearing of their home Mirkwood . They had nursed them back to health and had decided to take them with them to Rivendell when Altair had told them of their quest to find their friends . They had remained quiet after that and had followed the elves all the way to where they were now in a clearing sitting around a nice cosy fire ,warming their bodies . They just nodded at the elf not saying a word on the matter . Both were worried about the other three especially Carli who they didn't want to lose for anything in the world . The day before Connor had asked Altair if he thought that the girl was alright . Altair told him then that he didn't know and that he hoped she was . Legolas had listened to this conversation curious to find out more about the two hooded men who never let their hoods down except when he had let it down for them when he had helped nurse them when they were found . He was shocked about the same scars that the two had on the side of their lips and also the way they had looked, almost like twins though one was a shade darker than the other . He only knew their names and that they wanted to find their friends ,more than that he had to guess about . ''We are going to stand watch you two can rest ,elves don't need sleep as much as humans '', he told them .They just nodded again and went to roll out their bedrolls . Legolas saw a strange thing then . The two men drew three rectangular signs between their bedrolls and on both sides . They then scribbled strange writings on the rectangles . Connor bend down and touched the rectangle in the middle whispering softly ''Goodnight Carli ''. Altair did the same .After this they touched the other two and said ''Goodnight Desmond and Ezio ,be safe and come back to us ''. They got into their bedrolls feeling better about the journey ahead . They knew they'd find their friends soon . Legolas watched them sleep and wondered about them some more .

Desmond didn't like his traveling companion much .The man was a grumpy guy who treated him like he was just a piece of the luggage that the horse carried . He only knew the man's name which was Boromir . A name Desmond have never known existed in his entire life . Sure Skyrim had had its fair share of strange names but some was strong Viking names and that he could understand ,but this Boromir name was strange to his ears . He didn't ask the guy where they was .He was pretty sure he would get no answer because the guy just didn't talk much unless he thought something relevant to talk about . He had stumbled across Boromir as he was searching for his friends . That was a couple of days ago . Boromir had invited him to travel with him to a place called Rivendell where someone may be able to help him find the others or so Boromir said . They had been traveling constantly resting only briefly at times . Desmond was tired of walking all day and night . He was starting to regret his decision to join the guy . ''We shall make camp tonight '', Boromir says suddenly as if he had heard Desmond's thoughts . Desmond just nodded too tired to speak really. He was just glad to think of being able to rest for longer than he had the past couple of days . He just hoped his friends was safe especially Carli ,the love of his life . The others could protect themselves but not her . She had been taught by them the basics of fighting in the three years they had been in Skyrim but she wasn't very good at it . Even Altair was giving up on the lessons and Altair never did that before . He had trained hundreds of new assassins before .One girl was not going to let him lose his faith that easily ,but he did lose it because Carli just did not get anything right . No he just had to find his friends . He needed to make sure Carli was safe . If he could just touch her again he'd be glad .

She was a bit disorientated when she woke a week after she was found by the scouts . She laid there blinking to clear her vision that was bleary . And trying to find her bearings . The blinking helped so she could see better . She sat up slowly taking in the room she was in . The room was different than she remembered any of the rooms in Skyrim had looked . The windows was big and the room was strangely spacious . It had a wardrobe and even a table with a chair in one corner . The sheets of the bed was white . Everything was so clean ,not even a speck of dust in sight . She decided to get up . She really didn't want to stay in bed anymore . Pushing the bedcovers off of her she turned her body and placed her feet on the floor . She had to hold on to the headboard of the bed to help her stand as her legs felt weak and wobbly . From there she scanned the room to find her clothes because she realised that she only wore a thin night dress that was too breezy for her liking . She spotted the pile of clothes just as the door to the room opened to reveal a tall dark haired elf . For a moment they stared at eachother before the elf spoke ''So your awake ''. It wasn't a question . But she answered anyway by nodding and at the same time breaking eye contact . He then asked ''Can you tell me your name ?''. She cleared her throat and said ''Its Carli ''. The elf nodded though she didn't look his way so she didn't see his nod . ''Well Carli I am Elrond Lord of Rivendell ,if you are dressed and ready to talk I would like to see you in my study ,I want to ask you some questions . I will send someone to show you the way , until we meet again Carli I would wish for you to have a very nice day '' . He bowed his head and backed out of the room . She waited till the door was closed before she walked slowly to the chair on which her clothes was neatly piled . She put on her linen shirt and breeches first .Over that she pulled on her knee length robes .Around her middle she fastened a red sash reminding her instantly of Altair and Ezio's sashes . She then tied a belt over her sash that held some throwing knifes and other weapons her friends had given her including the dagger that Altair had given her so long ago . The same one he had given her six months after he bought it for her but had completely forgotten about it until he gave it to her one night after they had had an argument about Mercer Fray . Sighting she picks up the one thing left on the chair . Desmond's hoody . The one thing she had with her that day the bright white light had returned to transport them to yet another adventure . She tied it around her waist over her belt and sash .It was all she could do to keep it safe . She opened the door and stepped out into the corridor .

She found an elf waiting for her outside her door . The elf asked her politely to follow him . So she did just that . Elrond wasn't alone . Two people was with him . An elf and an old man who Carli knew somehow was Gandalf the Grey . The elf she presumed was Glorfindel or some other important elf . Elrond smiled at her as they all stood to greet her . ''Welcome Carli '', the elf lord said warmly ''Meet two good friends of mine , Gandalf and Glorfindel '' . Carli smiled at them and wondered if she should curtsy or something . She made up her mind not to though . She really just wanted to get this over and done with so she could go search for her friends .

Lord Elrond watched the girl smile as he introduced his two friends . She was wearing the clothes she had on when she was found . And not surprisingly she wore the strange clothing she had been holding onto around her middle like a belt or apron though it hang down her back side . She was still a little pale but he knew she was in good health now . He hoped that she would tell him everything of how she came to be on the border near the Ford and why she was there . He asked her to take a seat next to Gandalf . She nodded and did what he asked . He took a seat himself waited for her before he began his questioning . ''Now as we are all seated I would like to know your story Carli '', he said .

Carli looked at the elf Lord before her and wondered if he would believe her story if she told him . Clearing her throat she began '' Over three years ago something happened . I was in my house sleeping when I woke up and found four men standing in my room ….''. She went on telling them about how she knew the four men but they didn't know her . She then told them how they ended up in another world entirely when a bright light transported them there . She told them how Skyrim was for her . ''I liked it but I actually didn't know how long I was going to live there …'' . She told them about some of the adventures they had like Saarthal and even about Bleak Falls Barrow . She didn't tell them about the four's profession or even about their other friend the Dragonborn .She didn't tell them about the four's special abilities or even the Dragonborn's . And she kept their names a secret for now ,jealously guarding them . She just told them about her good times and some of the bad . ''So as the days became months and months into three years I grew close to them , we are friends now and we love each other like a family …'' She told them about how they had fought in a war against imperial soldiers . How they won the war even though they thought that they weren't going to win . ''So at the celebration of a new era for Skyrim we were going to decide to travel the whole of Tamriel but the light that transported us there had other ideas . I was standing next to one of my friends when the light engulfed us . The only thing I could grab onto was his hoody . I screamed but it was already too late . Darkness washed over me and I fainted . I don't know why I am here or how I got separated from my friends . All I know is that the last time we were transported we ended up together . I don't even know if they are in this world . Maybe they were send back to theirs or maybe to another world , I miss them though and hope they are alright . They are my family away from my biological family . They are my brothe…. '' ,her voice trailed off .She couldn't go on . Pain inside her heart prevented that . She felt like crying though she knew she had to stay strong and have faith that her friends would come for her .

Lord Elrond ,Gandalf and Glorfindel stared at the girl as she took deep breaths to calm herself . They felt sorry for her . Gandalf the most . The girl interested him . There was something about her that he was attracted to . He didn't know what it is but he hoped to find out . Lord Elrond opened his mouth to speak but he got no further than that because the door to his opened and in walked his adopted son Aragorn or Estel as he called him . With him was a strange hooded man who had a strange aura that surrounded him . The three people forgot the girl as they stared at the man in silence . Aragorn spoke then ''I'm sorry for interrupting but this man needed to see you ,He has come a long way to ask for your help ''. Lord Elrond nodded and gestured for the hooded man to take a seat but before the man could do anything like that the girl bolted up right and rushed towards him , throwing her arms around him ,hugging him tight .

Carli heard the door open and turned in her seat to see who opened it . Two men stepped into the room . One she didn't really recognise . The other one she did . She couldn't believe her eyes as she looked at the hooded man . She couldn't move at that moment as her body felt rooted . While the other man spoke she watched the hooded man who didn't seem to see her . His attention was on the other people in the room . When Lord Elrond waved his hand towards a chair she couldn't stop herself when she got up and rushed into the man's arms .

Ezio was a bit shocked when the girl hugged him . He was ready to kill flexing his wrist to unsheathe but stopped himself when he recognised the familiarity of the small figure against him . He relaxed then and looked down at the dark haired head that rested against his lower chest .He brought up his hand then and let his fingers ran through the long hair . ''Dear little Carli '',he said softly . She looked up then smiling at him with tears in her eyes . ''Ezio '',she said ,her voice sounded sad to him . His eyes burned as tears welled up . He never cried not even when his father and brothers were hanged . But the sad look on the girls face pulled at his heart strings . He blinked to get rid of the tears and then rubbed her back soothingly . ''I thought I lost you '',he admitted . She pressed her head tight against him and said in a muffled voice ''I thought I lost you Ezio ''. Ezio hugged her then saying ''Not in a million years little Carli ,not in a million years ''.

Lord Elrond watched this strange display in front of him . He knew then that the hooded man must be one of the girl's friends . He wondered about the man . He wanted to ask him who he was . He decide to break up the reunion for now to get his answers but before he could the hooded man looked up from the girl in his arms to look at him . ''I am Ezio ..'',he started . He told them about how he had been stumbling around in the wild in search of his friends when he met Aragorn and the hobbits . He told them the same story Carli had about Skyrim . He told them nothing of where he came from ,or what happened in his life before Skyrim . ''I was coming here to ask for your help to find my friends , the hobbits and Strider here told me that you could help , I have Carli but I still need to find the others , I will be very happy if you could help '' . Lord Elrond nodded at this ''I could try but it can't be right away, you see we have problems of our own and if you like you could stay and help then after that we can talk about finding your friends , in three maybe four days' time a counsel will be held and you and the girl are welcome to attend . ''

Ezio looked down at the girl for a moment before he said ''Alright I will attend with the girl but until then what do you need me to do ?'' . The old man in grey robes spoke up then for the first time ''You could rest and come with me wherever I go in this town , that offer stand for the girl as well ,see it as if you were my children and I was your father , You have a strange name , I haven't heard of one such as yours in my entire existence ''. Before Ezio could say a word Carli said ''His Italian , Italy isn't in Middle Earth , Its on Earth where we come from ''. Gandalf looked at the girl who now stood with her back against Ezio who had his arms around her waist now . ''And yours young lady ?'', he asked . Carli shrugged ''I'm a south African but my name isn't I don't know if its English or French or anything else ,my parents just gave me my name as my father's name is Carl they just added the last letter ,my brother Bart has my father's other name so yeah ''. Gandalf just nodded at that then looked at Ezio again . ''Come let us take a walk and I can tell you everything of my world if you want ''. Ezio just nodded . He let go of Carli's waist and took her hand . Nodding to the other people he and she followed Gandalf out of the room .

They entered Rivendell before sundown . Altair and Connor was glad that the journey was behind them for now . They were tired . The last two days they had picked up the pace . Walking constantly . The elves had wanted to get the Journey over with just as badly as the two assassins did . Rivendell was something they have never seen before . There was a strange aura that surrounded the place . The whole place screamed sanctuary . They hoped that it was going to be a sanctuary for them until they could find their friends . They were told that Lord Elrond will see them in the morning of the next day as . The two excepted that though they really wanted to see the elf already . Legolas never left their side as they walked around Rivendell with their hoods still over their heads hiding their faces .He didn't want the two to make trouble or something . They ignored the elves that stared as they passed by . Altair used his Eagle Vision like he always did when they entered a new place . Connor took in every tree, stone and building and submitting it to memory . Something he did so naturally it was even strange . Later they was given rooms to stay in at the house of Elrond . They went to sleep wondering about the next day . Their last thoughts was of their friends and where they could be .

The next morning came faster than they thought . Legolas escorted them to Elrond's study . There they found that Elrond wasn't alone . Two others was with him . An old grey haired man and a golden haired Elf . ''Good day gentlemen '', Elrond greeted them . They bowed their still hooded heads in reply . They were offered chairs to sit on but they declined it saying that they'd rather stand if Elrond didn't mind . Elrond didn't . He rather found the two hooded men interesting as they stood there . Altair was about to speak when the door burst open and in came a man followed by a very annoyed Desmond who didn't hide it one bit . ''Really man its rude to go barging in unannounced if I were Lord Elrond I would have kicked your ass from here to whatever place is farthest away from here , Really you must have lost your mind man ,haven't your mother ever taught you any manners , sheesh you act as if you are lord of this house ,are you even listening ?'', he protested the whole time . Boromir just ignored him not knowing what was going to happen next . If he did he would maybe have asked to see Elrond first . Altair who hates to be interrupted growled and let loose a kick at Boromir's chest ,making the man stumble backwards and nearly fall on his butt . Before Altair can do anything else Desmond and Connor grabs him by his arms yelling ''Altair! ,stop!''. Pulling against the hands that bound him he lets out another growl .

Gaping at the three hooded men and then at Boromir the others in the room are speechless for the moment . ''Let's take him outside '',Desmond suggests to Connor ignoring the stares . ''Yeah , he needs to cool off I guess '', Connor agrees . They do just that . Outside Desmond says ''That was close , you should really learn to control your anger buddy ''. Altair says nothing about this just pulls free and go lean against the wall . Suddenly he burst out laughing and the other two does the same . ''It's great to see you Desmond '',Connor says at a moment's pause punching Desmond's shoulder . Desmond smiles ''Yeah it's great to see you too again Connor and you too Altair ''. Altair nods and smiles . The sound of a throat being cleared causes them to look in the direction of the door . It's Legolas who have followed them and witnessed the whole reunion thing . ''So this is a friend of yours ? '', the elf asks . Altair answers ''Yes , this is Desmond , And Desmond this is Legolas , he helped us get here ''. Desmond bows his head in greeting . Legolas does the same . They remain silent after this until Boromir comes out followed by Lord Elrond . Nodding at the men and the elf princeling Boromir walks away leaving Lord Elrond to invite the three assassins in to his study .

Carli walked around with Ezio and the two hobbits Merry and Pippin . She was so glad to meet two of her favourite characters in the lord of the rings trilogy . They made her laugh with stories of what happened to them at home as they went gallivanting around the shire . Ezio didn't laugh but she knew he wasn't hundred present with them there because he was worried about the others . She too was worried but she had learned by now that to worry didn't help much . They walked side by side attracting a lot of attention from the elves and other free peoples of Middle Earth . They had their hoods pulled up over their heads . Dressed in their robes . She held onto Ezio's arm . He didn't mind that . He knew it was up to him to keep her safe . They would be going to the meeting in an hour . So they only took some time breathing in fresh air and talking to the hobbits . ''You could have been a hobbit too ,Miss Carli , ''Pippin was saying ''You aren't that tall maybe nearly as tall as a dwarf or maybe a bit shorter .'' Merry nodded in agreement . Carli just laughed and shook her head .Her attention was now too much on Ezio who didn't even notice that they had been walking up and down the road for the past hour . She was about to say something to him when the bell sounded to call everyone who was invited to the meeting .

Desmond ,Altair and Connor followed Legolas to the place the meeting would be held . It was a kind of porch which looked more like a courtyard on Lord Elrond's property . In the middle was a sort of stone table . Small and round . It stood on one leg only . It looked more like a birdbath but without the bath part . They had their hoods drawn over their heads . Desmond wearing the same robes he had worn in Skyrim . Though sometimes he'd change into his jeans and hoody just to have the feel of home again . His robes was similar to his girls robes though not knee length like hers . White yes like all assassins robes . With the red sash and the brown belt with the buckle that was in the form of the assassin sign . He had some blue too on his robes to make Connor feel better about the blue in his robes . Connor appreciated the gesture and had told him that before . They were lead to seats next to other men . One of the men was Boromir and another was a man Legolas had introduced them to the day they arrived . Aragorn a Ranger of the North . Altair growled when he laid eyes on Boromir but didn't do anything more than that . He wasn't going to disrupt a meeting just because he didn't like one of the attenders . Desmond to keep the peace decided to take the seat next to Boromir . Connor noticed what Desmond was trying to do and decided to let Altair sit in between the two of them so that they could restrain him if he got angry or something .

Desmond had just taken his seat and was looking up towards the other people who streamed onto the porch taking seats when his eyes fell on two people wearing white assassin robes . One was small and clearly female .The other was tall and could have been his twin . A gasp from Connor told him that the man too had spotted the two white robed people . He was on his feet before he could stop himself . Connor followed suit . Altair had to be punched lightly in the shoulder to get his attention but it was worth it . The man's eyes brightened and his smile was so dashing Desmond was sure he would need sunglasses to protect his eyes . As the three watched the two ,the two looked up in their direction . Desmond had no time to prepare himself for the small figure that rushed towards him ,propelling herself into his arms hugging him tightly . For one second or so he stiffened on impact but then relaxed wrapping his arms around her .

Carli couldn't believe her eyes as she looked up to see her three friends staring with happiness clearly on their faces at her and Ezio . She couldn't stop herself when she ran towards the only person she wanted to hold right then and there . The person who held her heart in his big calloused hands . When he stiffened she thought he was going to push her away but then he did bwhat she wanted him to do . He wrapped those beautiful muscled arms around her and held her tight against him . For a moment they stood there in silence . The others ,Ezio included stood there with them looking at them ,smiling broadly .

The other people on the porch watched them with curiosity showing on their faces . Gandalf gave Lord Elrond a look ,telling him silently that the five was clearly eachother's friends and that if they had known the reunion could have happened sooner .

Everyone watched in silence as the girl was pushed into Altair's arms next where she was held for a moment before being handed to Connor who held her a moment before handing her back to Desmond who took the time she was with the other two to embrace Ezio . And so when she was in his arms again Connor and Altair both gave Ezio a hug each . After this the five sat down next to eachother . Carli smiled when they made sure to put her in the middle as far away from Boromir on the one side and the dwarves on the other side .

Lord Elrond couldn't help but notice the way the four men sat down either side of the girl making him wonder why they did that . But as it was the meeting he couldn't just ask them at the moment . He opened the meeting by introducing everyone . Everyone told of things that happened in the outside world . The dwarves told of a threat that Sauron had send a messenger with to tell him where Bilbo was hiding . Lord Elrond then said the words Carli had read so many times before in the books . ''You have done well to come . You will hear today all you need in order to understand the purposes of the Enemy . There is naught that you can do ,other than resist with hope or without it ,But you do not stand alone . You will learn that your trouble is part of the trouble of the western world . The Ring !.What shall we do with the Ring ,the least of rings ,the trifle that Sauron fancies ?. That is the doom we must deem .That is the purpose for which you are called hither . Called ,I say ,though I have not called you to me , strangers from distant lands . You have come and are here ,in this very nick of time ,by chance as it may seem .Yet it is not so . Believe rather that it is so ordered that we, who sit here ,and none others , must now find counsel for the peril of the world .Now therefore ,things shall be openly spoken that have been hidden from all but a few until this day . And first ,so that all may understand the peril ,the Tale of the Ring shall be told from the beginning even to the present . And I will begin the tale ,though others shall end it ''. Elrond then told of all the rings of power and their forging in the Second Age of Middle Earth .

The five listened with interest though Carli knew the story by heart as she was a huge fan of J.R.R Tolkien's work . She just loved to hear the story from the mouths of the characters themselves . Boromir was next to tell everyone of the dream he and his brother had . And everything that happens in the land of Gondor with the enemy and such . He told of a poem that he heard clearly in his dream about Imladris ,about a broken sword , Isildur's bane and about a Halfling . He told that he was send by his father instead of his brother to find out what the poem meant .

The five watched with interest as Aragon stood up and showed his sword to Boromir ''Here is the that was broken '', he said . Boromir looked at him asking who he was and what he had to do with Gondor . Before anyone could say any Carli jumped up saying the words Lord Elrond was about to say '' He is Aragorn son of Arathorn . He is descended through many fathers from Isildur Elelendil's son of Minas Ithil . He is also the Chief of the Dunedain in the North , am I right Lord Elrond ?''. The elven Lord nodded saying ''Yes Carli you are ''. Her four friends pulled her back into her seat then knowing that here was another world she could guide them through . Everyone stared at her . Gandalf with more interest because no one had told the girl who Aragorn was and as far as he know she hadn't talked to anyone who could tell her that . Before anyone could say anything on that Elrond asked Frodo to bring forth the Ring .

Frodo did as was asked . Everyone's attention was now on the Hobbit and the ring he put down on the table .The Ring gleamed brightly where it laid on the flat surface of the stone table . ''Almost as shiny as a Piece of Eden '', Carli whispered to her friends . The four nodded unaware that the people around them had heard the girl . Gandalf and Elrond included . They don't ask though there will be enough time later . Other words were spoken then . First by Boromir claiming that the ring was a gift that could be used . But Lord Elrond said that it must be destroyed . Gimli the dwarf broke a perfectly good axe that nearly had the assassins in tears because they truly love their weapons .Ezio helped him up stating ''Really Gimli is a mere simple Ring worth breaking an axe over? I think not ''. Then something scary happened as Gandalf spoke the ugly words of the Land of Mordor .

Carli clamped her hands over her ears exclaiming . ''Oh no ,no ,I hate those words ''. Gandalf frowned and asked ''Do you know the translation?''. She swallowed and nodded . He nodded and said ''Then the floor is yours , give the translation of what I just said ''. Shivering she stood up . Looking into Gandalf's eyes she said ''One Ring to rule them all ,One Ring to find them , One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them ''. Closing her eyes after this as if trying to get rid of the fear in her heart at saying the words she sits down again grabbing hold of Altair's hand .

Gandalf stare at her then knowing for sure that the girl knows more than she lets anyone know . ''Tell me do you know what we must do with the Ring ?'' ,Lord Elrond asked the girl . Carli nodded ''Cast it into the Fire of Mount Doom ''. Jumping up Boromir exclaims ''And how do you propose we do that eh ?! Your just a girl who have no business in the counsels of men !.One does not simply walk into Mordor . There are worse things than mere orcs that does not sleep and a great eye is ever watchful , So tell me girl what do you know of the affairs of men ?!''. With a ferocious growl Altair jumps up ''You Bastard ! '',he spats ''Never insult that of which is ours ever again ! She is our girl not yours to go and speak to like that !''. Ezio jumped to his feet then snapping ''Listen you excuse of a man ! I'll have you know that this girl had helped us more than once when she told us of what was to come if we went a certain course ! You'll do well to listen to what she says ''. Desmond and Connor gets up giving him the most dangerous looks they could muster . ''Sit down you guys '', Carli says from her seat feeling embarrassed but also glad that they stood up on her behalf . They sat down but gave Boromir one last look .

This argument wasn't the last one to come at the time of the meeting as the matter of who was going to take the ring started an argument between the elves and dwarves . The five sat there quietly watching as Gandalf as well as Boromir joined the argument . Then as Carli turned to look at Frodo , the hobbit stood up claiming that he will take the ring . As everyone grew quiet Frodo said again that he'll take the ring though he doesn't know the way . Gandalf walked towards him and said that as long as the ring was Frodo's to bear he would go with him . Aragorn was next stating that by his life or death Frodo could have his sword . Legolas said that Frodo could have his bow and then Gimli not to be outshined by an elf said that Frodo could have his axe . Boromir said that Frodo carried the fates of them all and if it was the will of the counsel he would go with him .

Altair glared at Boromir then and stepped forward ''You can have any weapon I have even this '', he said showing his hidden blade to Frodo ''I assure you this blade has done plenty of work since I was but a child and I will not let you down ever Frodo ''. At this the others comes forward pulling Carli with them . ''Well little buddy , Guess if you have Altair , you have us too even Connors rope darts '', Desmond says causing Connor to ask ''Really my rope darts? What is wrong with them? ''. ''Nothing Connor , ''Carli says ''Desmond just mean that your rope darts is quite handy you know like if you can hang up an orc like you did with those imperial soldiers in Skyrim ''. Smiling Connor nods in understanding . They are interrupted by Sam yelling that Frodo isn't going anywhere without him . Lord Elrond states that it is impossible to keep the two apart when one was invited to a counsel and one was not . Before anyone could say something more Merry and Pippin comes yelling that they are going to and that Lord Elrond will have to send them home in a sack if he didn't want them to .

Lord Elrond takes a look at everyone who volunteered saying ''Fourteen companions , so be it you will be known as the fellowship of the Ring ''. After this those that didn't volunteer are dismissed . The Fellowship are told that they will start their journey in the winter . Then they are left alone to talk among themselves . ''Well ,I guess this will be an adventure to remember I suppose '', Carli says to no one in particular . Gandalf watching the girl as she stands in between two of her friends asks ''I assume you know the outcome of the whole journey ? ''. Looking at him Carli sights ''Yes but I am not saying a word because where is the fun in really knowing who's going to survive and who not ?''. ''So true that '', Ezio says '' but still you will tell us if it it's important right ?''. She just nods then she goes to Desmond untying his hoody from around her middle ''Here Desmond '',she says . Taking the hoody he says ''Thanks Carli ''. Smiling she nods . Then turning to Altair she asks ''Are we going to continue my training ?''. Looking at her he says ''Maybe ,Carli , We shall see alright ''. She nods ''Okay , Mr Grumpy pants '', she says causing him to laugh . Taking her hands he says ''You are so annoying sometimes but I guess we are just glad to have you back Miss know it all ''. At this Carli laughs loudly . Letting go of her hands and then grabbing her by the waist he picks her up holding her up in the air ,making her scream with a mix of laughter and fear though she knows he won't let her fall . ''Who wants a bag of Carli ? '', he asks . Ezio grins and raises his hand ''Me !'',he calls . Laughing Altair hands her over to Ezio who lifts her in the air like Altair did . With laughter in her voice she yells ''Desmond help! '' . But Desmond can't help his laughing too much holding his sides . It's Connor who does by snatching her quickly from Ezio and then putting her back on her feet earning himself a hug and a kiss on the cheek . ''Sorry Carli '',Desmond apologises feeling somewhat like a failure for not being able to help her and not earning a kiss himself . ''It's okay Desmond ,you helped me plenty of times before ,and we were just playing right guys ?''. A chorus of ''Right Carli '' settles it .

They were unaware the whole time that they were playing that they were being watched by the others of the fellowship ,some of the stares curious ,others with disgust and others with mirth . It was Pippin who walked up to Altair to start making friends with these strange people ''Can I see that blade you showed Frodo earlier ?'', he ask . Bending down on his hunches Altair flexes his wrist ,the blade shooting out past the stump of his ring finger . Pippins gaze had not missed anything and his next question makes Altair smile . ''Why do you have a finger missing ?''. ''Well ,Pippin , when this blade was created the creator didn't bear in mind that the wielder of this blade could easily cut himself when using the blade ,so to not lose a finger by means of infection those that used it where permitted to get their fingers cut off . Really it hurts at first but after a while you don't really remember that you had a finger there in the first place . Later the blade and bracer that held it was modified making it better ,thus Ezio and even Desmond don't need to lose a finger or be afraid that they could cut themselves ''. Pippin nods yet something else nudges at his mind but he wasn't going to ask another question now he would do that some other time .

Altair gets off of his hunches and turn to his friends . ''Well since we are together again , the five of us I mean minus the sixth member of our group who is probably still celebrating with the Stormcloaks and have maybe forgotten us already we could go for a walk and catch up on news ''. The men nods but Carli don't knowing by now that she was going to be bombarded with questions . Sighting she follows them since she don't have any choice but to go with them .

Carli was right about the questions part because when they get to a secluded spot where they are sure no one is going to hear them they start their questioning . ''Where in oblivion are we ?'', Ezio asks . With a sight she answers ''In Middle Earth ,Ezio , and before you guys ask yes I know this place because of a book I read when I was at home , The Lord of Rings Trilogy is a very popular story in my world ,there's the books ,the games and of course the movies . I used to watch the movies like every other day , I never played the game but one of my brothers have , I totally love the book that has all three books of the Trilogy in it , I used to read it like every year since I got it ,and I used to read fanfiction about it . It's basically about Frodo and the Ring ,but also about Aragorn who is going to be king of Gondor at the end of this whole adventure . Yeah people are going to die ,but at least in battle , We are going to meet great people on our journey and yes not so great people ,and we are going to fight orcs in a war so yeah this is going to be an adventure to remember ,I just hope we survive this because I can't imagine losing one of you guys ever ,anyways I'll tell you everything you need to know as we go so we can be prepared but not right now ,I just want to enjoy our time here with you four , can we do that ''. They all nodded solemnly and then group hugged with her in the middle .

This is the first chapter of this sequel to the weirdest night I hope you enjoyed and please review hugs to all readers and yeah I don't own assassins creed or the lord of the rings but I love the characters and the way the stories goes so yeah .


	2. Chapter 2

The oddest day

Chapter 2

Their last days in Rivendell they spend training . Carli tried her best to learn as much as she could but still it wasn't that much of a difference . She still didn't get better at any fighting skills that her guys tried to teach her again . Not even her new friends could teach her anything that she was good at . They didn't give up trying though . She only wish they would since it still wasn't working to try to teach her anything .

While her skills were bad ,her friends shined and left the others in awe whenever they trained . Legolas gaped at Connor on the first day of training when Connor showed his great skill in archery . Ezio trained with Gimli using an axe Carli remembered he found in Bleakfalls Barrow so long ago . Altair trained by Aragorn's side with a sword making everyone stare when he showed his great skill in it . Desmond on the other hand had made straw dummies to train on stabbing it with his hidden blade much like Ezio had stabbed the dummies in Leonardo's courtyard when Ezio had first found his own hidden blades . Carli asked him to teach her so he did but she only mastered a little of the skill making him wonder if she will ever learn something that may be a life saver for her . She hated it that she could only get it right a little . She felt so useless then but Desmond cheered her up by holding her in his arms and saying things that soothed her for the moment .

As the day of their departure drew near Carli felt more nervous with each passing day . She left the training to the others so she could go find Sam and Frodo to get to know them better. Though she knew them it didn't hurt to learn a little more about them . They were friendly in a stiff kind of way . It was like they didn't trust her or anyone else except for Gandalf much . She didn't mind that .She only wished for them to be at ease around her and the rest of the fellowship . Merry and Pippin was different . They treated her more like an equal than anyone else apart from her friends of course . They laughed and talked with her every moment they could spare which was very often .

Her nights was spend in her room trying to sleep because she missed one of her friend's prescience . She remembered how they used to take turns to share a room with her . Mostly Desmond would share a bed with her though only for sleeping purposes . He respected her decision on not having sex just yet . Two days before their departure Lord Elrond and Gandalf send word that they wanted to see her and her friends . Gandalf was alone with the elf Lord . Elrond begun immediately after they all filed in to the room . ''It has come to my attention that some of the fellowship would not like for the girl to accompany you and so we have asked you to come here so we could inform you that it is better for the girl to stay here than go out of this place'' . Hearing this words Carli can't help but feel annoyed at the person or persons responsible for this .

Desmond is the first to protest in favour of Carli going with them . ''No the girl goes ,she is ours to protect not anyone else 's . We can't just simply leave her behind ,she is our only ticket home and that's a lot considering we might be stuck here for a while ''. Connor was next stating that they are not going to leave her because she is a part of them that shouldn't be torn from them. ''We have started out our journey with her and we will finish it with her '',Altair said in his arrogant voice . ''We cannot bear to be without her and she knows things that could come in handy ,like she knew in Skyrim ,it helped us through though spots and if Arren was here he'd tell you the same '',Ezio added . With everything said they leave the room ,leaving Elrond and Gandalf speechless .

Carli feels sorry for the two who just did their job to insure everyone's happiness . ''We shouldn't be too hard on them you guys '',she says as they walk down to the training ground . Taking her hand Desmond says ''Yeah, we know, but seriously now we just found eachother again and now they want to separate us ''. Sighting she let it go because it's really no use arguing with the four assassins . They'll just ignore everything she says until she stop .

She left the guys to their training and went searching for the hobbits just to find them lazing around on some unsuspecting elf's lawn . Frodo and Sam are with the two young ones today . The young hobbits are talking loudly about all the adventures they would have while the other two just watch them silently with pity on their faces . Smiling Carli walks up to them and says ''Hello ,fancy finding you on someone's lawn today ''. Merry and Pippin are instantly up on their feet and mock saluting her . Laughing she takes a seat next to Sam who stiffens slightly but then relaxes when she doesn't seem to want to harm him or anything .

''How are you doing, My lady '', Merry asks as he and Pippin sits down again . ''Okay I guess , I just came from Gandalf and Lord Elrond ,apparently someone was against the idea of me going on this journey and so they wanted me to stay here ,but Desmond and the other three protested against that so yeah I guess I'm still going ''. Pippin gets to his feet , ''Well ,that's not nice of that someone to try and keep you from coming ,I say we will have a lot of adventures and it's not fair if you My Lady are going to miss it ''. Waving for him to sit down Carli says ''Thanks Pip , I really appreciate what you're saying ,kinda makes me feel better , anyways I can do magic although I am not good with swords and other ugly old weapons ,I have a fair chance like anybody else to survive the outcome of this whole journey ''. Hearing the word magic Pippin and even Sam's eyes begins to shine by the mere thought of actually seeing it for real . ''Show us your magic '', Frodo says a bit more friendlier than before ,so Carli decides to do just that . She decides to conjure an Atronarch just for fun missing her old life in Skyrim where she was on the road mostly with her friends .

Channelling the magic through her veins are not hard as she had practiced hard when she had the time to perfect it . At first she don't think her Atronarch would appear but then suddenly it does taking the form of a flame Atronarch . The four hobbits stare at the strange creature with awe clearly showing on their faces . ''It's beautiful '', Merry says softly . When Carli channels it back into her hand they all groan disappointedly ,they really wanted it to stay . ''Is that all ?'',Frodo asks . Carli shakes her head ''No but we have to go to lunch now ,we have to fill up for the hungry times ahead you know ,rations and all that ''. The four are happy to go to lunch then and don't ask about the rations .

In the dining hall her friends are glad to see her and makes room for her in between Altair and Desmond . The hobbits takes seats at the same table . To Carli's surprise the rest of the Fellowship are sitting there too as well as Lord Elrond and some other elf's of his house . ''Gandalf , Carli can do magic '', Pippin calls when he spots the old wizard next to Frodo . That brings the whole spotlight onto the girl making her feel awkward as everyone turns to look at her . ''Of course she can Pippin '', Ezio says trying to defuse the whole situation but just makes it worse . Everyone still stares making her feel like melting from her chair and quietly slithering away . But because she's solidly human she has no way of doing that so she quietly stays in her seat ignoring every stare .

Gandalf watches the girl closely as she spreads butter on her bread ignoring everyone . Wondering about this strange girl and her four companions once more ,he decides to ask her to show them her magic because it might only have been a trick to scare the hobbits a little . '' Can you show us what you have shown the hobbits ? '', he asks softly but loud enough for everyone to hear him . Carli stiffens as she hears Gandalf's request . For a moment she just sits their staring at her plate before pushing back her chair and getting up . This time channelling her magic is easier and she can quickly conjure her Atronarch . Everyone at the table except for the four assassins backs up as the ugly fiery creature appears out of thin air . Gandalf gains back his composure when he reminds himself that the creature isn't what he thought it was . ''Can you do anything else child ?'',he asks . Nodding Carli does a Candlelight spell conjuring a light above her head that shines brightly then she does an ice spike spell throwing ice spikes at the wall taking care not to hit anyone . ''That's enough thankyou Carli '',the old wizard says ending her little show . Sitting down again she wonders if she is in trouble right now . But it turns out she isn't because after lunch Gandalf asks her to join him for a walk .

''You are not a Istari like me and every wizard on Middle Earth yet you have skills that I have never seen before ,where have you learned to do magic like that ? '', he asks as they walk down to the end of the town . Carli can't help but feel like she's in court but she knows the old wizard means only well . ''In Winterhold College ,Gandalf , the others knows it too yet they are far more deadly with real weapons . We were mages then not wizards ,I miss it ''. At the edge of the town they turn around and walk back to Elrond's house. ''Well ,maybe it is a good thing you're going with us then there would be more magic to help in the fight '', Gandalf says . Carli says nothing just walk silently beside the old wizard .

The day of their departure Carli are awoken early by an elf who tells her that it's time to get up . Dressing into her assassin like robes she wonders if everything will be as the book or the movie . She hope more like the movie at some places and more like the book at others . Feeling quite sad at having to leave the safety of Rivendell for who knows how long she goes and joins the others just outside of Elronds house . Ezio and Altair is already there and so is Legolas . The two assassins are dressed in there assassin robes . Carli goes and pushes in between them making them smile . Thinking of one particular memory Ezio feels like laughing but resists the urge . They were going to Winterhold College and she was dressed thickly in warm clothes ,she kept poking him in the ribs because she couldn't stay still for one moment later he and the other found out that she was beginning to grow hot in those clothes and didn't have an itch where she couldn't reach .

The rest of the Fellowship arrives each by himself except for Frodo and Sam who always seems to be together . Elrond and his house hold are there to see them off when everyone is finally there to say goodbye . '' This is my last word to you'' Elrond said to them '' The Ring-bearer is setting out for Mount Doom . On him alone is any charge laid , neither to cast it into the fire ,nor to deliver it to any servant of the enemy ,save members of the company and the council and only in greatest need , all others go with him as free companions to help him as far as you can ,This quest is not easy and danger lies ahead you may tarry or turn aside or come back as you please ,no bond or oath are laid upon you to help Frodo as far as you want to for you do not know what lies ahead except maybe for the girl who goes because she don't want to be left behind and neither does her friends want to leave her ,take care of eachother and keep both her and the Ring -bearer save because they both are important to our cause ,Farewell and come back safe ''. Frowning Carli wonders what's so important on her , with this she almost gets left behind as her mind isn't all there at the present . Altair picks her up and carries her away like a sack of potatoes . When they are near the others she's handed to Desmond who takes her hand and holds on tightly .

The long walk of the first day was a real bother for the Hobbits and everyone else had become from resting for so long . Carli is happy to go on a journey nothing can dampen her spirits for now . ''Ooooh goody ! '', she yells ''What joy to be out on the road again !''. She starts skipping with a happy childish look on her face . Shaking their heads the others let her be for now . ''Where did you get such a strange girl ?'', Gimli wants to know when the two younger Hobbits follows suit and starts running around and around the dark haired . ''That my dear Gimli is quite a long story but not much worth to tell '', Connor says not wanting to tell the story all over again . ''Oh '',is all the dwarf can think of to say leaving Connor to feel somewhat relieved . When Carli turns back to join the group and fall into step next to Desmond again who takes her hand and smiles down at her everyone has forgotten about the tiresome road .

For the first time when they get to rest, in the middle of the day , Carli gets to sleep between her friends again . It was a cold and no one really slept much but Carli and her four assassins was happy to be together again on a road to unknown adventures full of danger . Carli took the last watch with Gandalf who seemed to want to talk to her a bit . ''We must make for the mountains and there we shall decide our course further ,child , I hope for our journey to go undetected by the enemy we cannot linger in places and must make haste '', he says looking gravely ahead . ''If we take the pass on the far side of Caradhras we could come to a valley on the other side but we shall decide when we get there ''. Carli who knows that she isn't to interfere much except when needed decides to tell Gandalf what awaits them on Caradhras . ''You should know Saruman is plotting against us and will send spies to see where we are soon and then we have to hide but they will see us still and we will go only halfway over the pass and will have to turn back , Gandalf , two choices we will have then , one the Gap of Rohan and the other the mines of Moria ,either way are full of peril , you speak true we cannot linger anywhere ''.

Turning to look at her Gandalf asks ''You know what awaits us if we take one of those roads yet you do not want to tell me what will happen ? ''. Sighting Carli says ''Only Moria because that is the road we are certain to take , Gandalf , because Frodo would be tricked, unknowingly I might add , because of a dwarves chatter about dwarfish hospitality, to choose that road ,but don't worry Boromir would try and trick everyone into taking the Gap of Rohan but that only will take us near the enemy , So Gandalf we have no choice but to wait and see what will happen on either road because sometimes nothing goes as planned and the unknown is scary but yeah I guess we shall see ''. A hand touching her shoulder alerts her that someone else is there with them . Turning to look she sees Altair kneeling on one knee staring past her into the distance . ''We should move on soon '', he says quietly giving no evidence of overhearing them though Carli knows that he heard everything because Altair as a master assassin has a way of being there and no one will see him . ''I will wake the others '', she says getting up . Taking his hand away he too gets to his feet . Before leaving him and Gandalf Carli looks at him because of an odd feeling fluttering inside of her . Wondering what it could be she tries to determine if he is the cause of it .

When they leave Carli falls into step beside Frodo who keeps to himself mostly . ''How are you keeping up ?'',she asks him . Looking at her he says a bit stiffly ''I'm fine ,it's just a little cold ''. Nodding she says '' Yes this cold isn't showing of turning around soon but I guess it's cause it's winter ,anyway keep your eyes open , One of us aren't too keen on loosing you and the ring ''. The last sentence is said so quietly that only Frodo can hear her . Frowning he search her face for any bad thoughts but gets only an honest friendly person . ''Who ?'', he ask softly . Shrugging Carli says ''I can't tell you now but when the time comes I'll be at your side ,oh another thing , you should keep Sam with you always, he will be of use to you in the end , promise to take him with you when you decide to leave us? ''. Frodo sights ''Alright I will but then you must promise to tell me later who is the one who wants to take the ring ''. Carli nods '' Okay I shall ''. After this she walks up to Desmond to take his hand but instead he pulls her against his side smiling at her . She smiles back with those big brown eyes shining brightly . ''I love you '', he whispered to her . Blushing she says ''I love you too Desmond Miles ,and I will always no matter what road lies ahead for the five of us ''. With that said she snuggles tighter against his side , feeling happy and blessed to have him and the others ,but mostly him .

Hey sorry for the long wait I had things to do like springcleaning and yeah I got stuck on playing the sims ,next time we will be on Caradhras and in Moria hope you enjoyed hugs to all readers . oh and please review .


	3. Chapter 3

The oddest day

Chapter 3

The Fellowship walked for days trying to reach the mountains . The four assassins and the girl learned much of the land and it's peoples . Especially from the silent elf princeling who seemed to see much . Things that nobody but the four might notice . Carli kept clear of Boromir and he kept clear from her . She knew sooner or later she would have to reach out a hand of friendship but the time was not ripe . The strange feeling she now got when Altair was around made her feel afraid . In her heart she knew what she felt but she was not ready to admit that she was beginning to feel for him what she felt for Desmond who seemed to notice nothing of this struggle that was going on inside of her . Connor and Ezio was different . Their eyes saw everything as it was and though they did not approve of the girl's feelings they knew that it wasn't her fault . Ezio and Connor had feelings for her the same as Altair who kept it hidden because Desmond was the one who was king of her heart and the one she courted . Ezio wondered if Altair knew, would he steal her from Desmond ? ,or would he simply brush it off?. Either way someone was going to get hurt .

They were resting on a small hill full of bushes and rocks . Carli sat near Gandalf who was talking to Gimli and Connor . Altair sat with Frodo and Sam ,while Ezio and Desmond stood watching while Boromir taught Merry and Pippin how to fight . Here and there they would give advice the same as Aragorn . Ezio would most of the time with Altair backing him up . Desmond just kept quiet watching with interest . Carli heard Gimli say that if anyone asked him they were going the long way around and why don't they just take the short way through the mines of Moria where his cousin Balin would give them a warm welcome . Sighting Carli thinks of what awaits them there if they take that road .

Desmond had moved now to sit with her . Putting his arm around her ,he pull her against him . ''Hey ,my pretty little lady ,''he whispers at her ear . Cheeks burning she turns her head to look into his eyes . ''Hey ,Mr Miles ,''she says ''What's up ?''. ''Nothing much ,I just thought to come and spend a little time with my girl, though I'd prefer to be alone with you right now .'' Smiling she says ''Well, it would be a long time before we can be alone. There is much to do ,Desmond .'' With that said she lean her head against him ,letting him pull her closer .

Suddenly a strange feeling in the air sucks out all the happiness out of everything . Legolas jumps on a rock not far from Gandalf and Gimli the same time as the two youngest hobbits playfully wrestles with Boromir ,making the others watching laugh . Carli gets to her feet to look where Legolas is looking just to see a black cloud or something coming their way . ''What is that ?'' she hears Sam asks and Gimli answers ''Nothing it's just a wisp of cloud''. Boromir who has somehow gotten free from the hobbits says ''That is not a cloud , it's moving too fast against the wind ''. Everyone's attention are on the so called black cloud . ''The cloud shows red '',Altair says confusing everyone but his friends . Just then Legolas calls '' Crebain from Dunland !''. Aragorn yells ''Hide!'', and everyone does . Carli follows Desmond to a spot under an overhanging rock . Pushing her in first he looks back to see if anyone else needs help ,but no one does . He is gets under the rock just in the nick of time . A moment later a whole flock of screeching birds flying low over them passes by . Clutching the back of Desmond's robes Carli wonders why she didn't remember that part .

When the birds are gone everyone gets out of hiding . ''Our path through the lower passes are blocked ,we have but one choice and that is to face the cold snow of Caradhras '', Gandalf says . ''You mean we are being watched ?'', Desmond asks . Carli answers before Gandalf can ''Yes Desmond Miles we are watched ,those birds saw us even if we hid ourselves well , as we speak they are flying to Isengard, to Saruman ''. Frowning Gandalf asks ''How do you know that child ? ,You cannot see where they have gone ''. Sighting Carli says ''We should go now , Gandalf , and please I can't tell you everything about our road all I can say is that we have a very hard road from now on so yeah let's get to it ''. With that she takes the lead without looking back to see if anyone is following .

Caradhras isn't that hard at first . The snow is thick at some places so that the hobbits are carried to not get stuck in it .Carli walking next to Ezio feels like she's back in Skyrim ,walking up the mountain to visit the leader of the Grey beards ,Paarthurnax . He lives on the highest peak which is called the Throat of The World . As her mind wanders to the past ,her eyes wanders too but in the present falling on Altair's back where his walking beside Gimli . ''You should tell him '', Ezio suddenly whispers to her bringing her back to the present . Turning her head to look up at Ezio she says ''I can't, Ezio , I don't want my friends to fight over me ''. ''You should know how much we all feel for you, Carli , even I love you so much it hurts sometimes ,yet only one of us can have you ''. After this he walks away to join Connor ,leaving her to think about what he said .

Altair unaware of everything talks to Gimli about his family and all the dwarves he knows . Gimli tells him much because the dwarf likes talking . Altair in turn just listens thinking of his life and how he never really knew his parents . ''So you see ,Altair , we are a very great nation though the elves believe that they are better than us .'' Pulling his warm robes tighter to get more warmth Altair says ''Maybe it's time for the dwarves and elves to bury their hatred and hold out a hand of friendship , where I come from life is very much difficult our only allies are those that are selling their bodies for a few coins and thieves who knows no better , take what allies you can get , but also remember nothing is true everything is permitted or like I would say in my language 'Laa Shay'a waquin moutlaq bale koulon moumkine ''. Gaping at Altair Gimli says ''What strange words you are using ,say where are you from ?''. ''Syria ,I was born and raised there ,Syria is very far away and in another world altogether .'' A strange sad look comes into his eyes . ''Do you miss your home ?'', Gimli asks . Nodding Altair says ''Yes ,sometimes , but I wouldn't change anything that has happened since I left home , I met great people that had an impact on my life ,like say for example Desmond and also Ezio and Connor , I would never have known that they existed until I met them ''. Looking at where Desmond is walking beside Boromir Gimli says ''And they are good men too as well as the girl , she isn't someone you meet every day in this world of ours ''. This words brings a smile to Altair's face. Looking back because he can't help it he sees Carli walking alone deep in thought . Leaving Gimli ,he stepped aside to let the others pass and then he falls into step beside her .

Carli was aware that someone fell into step beside her but had no time to look who it was because suddenly she heard a cry piercing the air . She looked up just to see Frodo tumbling past her towards Aragorn . Knowing what comes next Carli throws her arms around Altair ordering him in a low voice ''Don't move ''. Then she turns in time to see Aragorn helping Frodo up and she sees how Frodo touches his chest searching franticly for something . Then she sees Boromir picking up something and a growl from Altair tells her what it was . ''Stay '',she orders just as Desmond , Connor and Ezio joins them to get closer to the scene playing of in front of their very eyes . They hear Boromir saying that it is strange that there is a war over such small a thing as the ring and then they hear Aragorn ordering Boromir to give back the ring to Frodo . Trying to keep Altair at bay when Boromir seems to be too in grossed in the rings beauty is hard work for such a small girl as Carli, so when he breaks loose with a loud growl and storms Boromir it's no wonder that she lands on her butt . Ezio bends down to help her up as he once so honestly told Antonio ,have a soft spot for damsels in distress . Desmond and Connor on the other hand took off after the furious Altair to stop him from killing Boromir . They were dead wrong on thinking that he would . He only tackled Boromir to the ground and took the ring from him and then held it out to Frodo to grab while he himself pinned Boromir down in the snow . Boromir never knew that the man in the white hood could be so strong ,though he experienced it once before when Altair had kicked him in the chest and made him stumble . He thought that it was pure luck on Altair's side . Trying to get out of the man's grip is like trying to move a whole mountain . Desmond and Connor saves him when they get Altair to let him go . But not without a warning from the assassin ''Next time ask before touching things that aren't yours or you'll maybe get your ass in so much trouble you would never get out of it ''. With that said he stomps off to join Carli and Ezio who watched them anxiously hoping and wishing that nothing else goes wrong .

They were so wrong on assuming that things won't go wrong . They were far up the pass when the wind started to blow strongly and some strange voice could be heard . The wind was so strong the assassins and the girl feared that they would be blown from the mountain side . The rest of the fellowship was afraid too but they could do nothing as they as well as the five who felt so useless in the face of a storm like that . Legolas yelled that there was a fell voice on the air and Gandalf yelled stating that it was Saruman . Things didn't get better when Gandalf tried to fight back . It got worse . The first thing they knew the storm got stronger and the next thing they knew an avalanche came down the top of the mountain straight at them . Carli felt herself being pushed back by Ezio against the rock wall behind them . Then everything went dark as the suffocating snow fell on top of them . She couldn't breathe ,she couldn't see ,she could do nothing but wait for help .

Help came in the form of Desmond who pulled her out of the snow after he had searched for her using his eagle vision and then shovelling snow with his hands . She was so glad to be alive that she hugged him crying . He held her feeling so relieved at finding her . He had felt so scared when he realised that she was somewhere under the snow and could die if he didn't find her . All around them the others of the fellowship got out of the snow . Altair was by Desmond and Carli's side as soon as he got himself out and pulled Sam out after him . Connor had his arms protectively around the youngest hobbit while Boromir held onto Merry as if his life depended on it . Ezio and Legolas were dusting of snow from Gimli who let them be with an annoyed look on his face . Gandalf told them that it was best for them to turn back and find another way . Carli's words to Gandalf came true when Gimli and Boromir suggested two ways they could take . The ring bearer had to decide and just like Carli said he chose Moria which made Gandalf close his eyes for a moment and then accepted Frodo's choice . Carli can't help but feel sorry for the old wizard . To cheer him up she decides to walk beside him and keep him company .

Anna Cormac awoke in a room full of skeletons and a single tomb with light shining down on it from somewhere in the walls . She didn't know where she was ,though she hoped it wasn't far away from her sister Carli who she wanted to find since she had been missing for a long time already . She stayed in her hidden corner because she was afraid that this place might be full of bad people and she didn't want to accidentally make noise and attract attention . She had to make a plan though to get out of there because she couldn't stay there forever . She had no food or water with her and she needed those things to survive . She decided to stay there for a little while and then think of a way to get away . She hoped for a miracle though ,one that would safe her the trouble to find a way out on her own . Sighting she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes . She may as well rest a little longer and make a plan later . It wasn't long before she drifted off again to some dreamland that she visits only in her sleep .

They got to the doors into Moria an hour ago . Carli and her four assassins wasn't surprised to see it hidden until the moon had shone on it ,making it clear for all to see . No one seemed to understand the riddle that was supposed to give them the password . ''It feels like I'm back in the animus again finding ways to climb up to some glyph that subject sixteen had left for me to find '', Desmond had groaned forgetting that only Carli and his friends knew about his life since he had told his three ancestors about the future of their world and Carli had known from the games she had played . He earned frowns from everyone except his friends . Carli had made it a little worse by saying ''Yeah I guess you can say that since I myself had to search for those glyphs and hated it when I had to make Ezio climb like a mad man in AC Brotherhood and of course AC 2 ''. Then she had laughed about something funny that she remembered ,but didn't tell them about it . Connor had asked her then what she was laughing by herself about ,so she said looking at Altair and trying to make her voice sound like a man's ''Hey ! ,what's the matter you , Altair ''. This confused everyone except for Desmond who's face turned red with embarrassment . ''Carli !'', he whined ''Please don't ''. This caused the others to look at him questioningly ,so he had no other choice but to spill the beans . ''Look I had found a statue of Altair in Monteriggione when me ,Rebeca ,Shaun and Lucy was there okay ,so I fooled around a bit when I talked to the statue ,it wasn't like I really was trying to be disrespectful ''. Altair started laughing at this understanding what Carli had said and why Desmond had whined for her to not do it . ''You were in my home ?'', Ezio asked surprised . Desmond nodded ''Yeah but then it was a broken old place with mould on the walls and boarded up holes where windows were once , it's really a shame that the Borgia had done what they did . ''. Ezio didn't know what he was talking about since neither Carli nor Desmond had told him what would happen after Ezio gets home after he had been in the vault . They didn't even tell him about his uncle 's death by Cesare's hand .

The others of the fellowship had listened to everything with confusion written on their faces but didn't pry , although Pippin wanted so badly to ask what he was supposed to be asking when they were still in Riven dell . So now everyone was sitting around patiently waiting for Gandalf to solve the riddle . The two youngest hobbits were already bored and had been throwing stones in the water . Altair had been watching the water using his eagle vision because he felt an unsettling feeling in his gut being so near the water . What he saw there made him jump up and grab the two hobbits away from it . ''Stay away from the water ! '', he exclaimed startling everyone out of their thoughts . Carli sighted and got to her feet where she was sitting next to Connor ,playing with his hair that was longer than it was at their first meeting . ''Guess it's time to cut the crap and tell you the pass word then ,although I was hoping for Frodo or Merry to figure it out already '', she says stomping of to the door and saying as loudly as she can ''Mellon !''. Everyone gaped at her but not for long as the doors swung open . Before they could say anything a huge tentacle grabbed Frodo and a fight to save him started . Carli threw fire bolts at him while the rest fought with weapons . Except for the hobbits of course who stayed behind Gandalf .

For the first time they saw the assassins truly in action ,though they had seen them practice at Rivendell it was different since they were facing real danger . Connor and Legolas were shooting arrows at the giant octopus while Altair ,Ezio and Desmond stabbed the thing with their hidden blades . Aragorn ,Boromir and Gimli hacked away at the tentacles with their own weapons . Pippin 's eyes shone with wonder as he saw Ezio jump and threw his arms to the sides stabbing two tentacles at once . He had never seen a man move like that . They got Frodo loose in no time but had to fight harder to get the thing to just leave them alone . ''Into the mines ! '', Carli had shouted when they thought that they were never going to get rid of the beast . They all groaned when the octopus had thrown the doors shut and they could hear it piling whole trees against it so that they couldn't get out again . It was peach black inside so Carli did a candle light spell while Gandalf lit his staffs head .

With danger gone for now everyone remembered what had happened before they were attacked . ''You knew all along what the password was and didn't say anything ?'', Boromir accused angrily giving her a look that would have killed her if looks could kill . Shrugging she says ''I was waiting for Frodo or Merry to say it , it's not my fault that it didn't work out that way in the end ''. ''You could have spared us the wait '', Aragorn puts in quietly . Hanging her head she says ''Sorry ,but I can't just change the story like I want to, anyways let's just leave ,we still have a long way to go and there is danger ahead and yeah we may lose one of our number along the way ,but don't ask me who cause I am not telling anyone who it is ''. After this she marches on throwing another candle light spell because the light dimmed a little . Connor was the first to follow her . Altair the second .

The road was long and dark at some point they had to sit down and wait for Gandalf to remember which road to take . Carli sat in between Frodo and Ezio ignoring the stares everyone gave her since she was supposed to know the way . She did but she wasn't going to rush things and besides that she was tired . Gandalf who sat at the other side of Frodo seemed happy enough to take the lead and didn't care if she knew which way to go . He appreciated her effort to respect his leadership when in fact she knew so much about the quest already .

Connor had been looking down into the dark using his eagle vision for a while . He felt uneasy about the whole place and he knew the others felt it too . Pippin who sat next to him wanted to ask him a question but didn't know how to begin because what he wanted to ask sounded so silly he didn't know if he had the guts to mouth it . He was about to ask him when they heard Frodo say to Gandalf that he saw something down in the dark . Gandalf told Frodo that it was the creature Gollum and that he have been following them for some time because he was drawn to the ring . When Frodo said that he wished that Bilbo had killed Gollum ,Gandalf said that it was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand and that there was some that deserved death that didn't die and others who deserved to live but died . ''Can you give it to him ,Frodo ?'', the old wizard asked wisely . Frodo answered that he wished Bilbo had never found the ring and that it never came to him . Gandalf then said that so did all who lived such times and that all they could do was choose what to do with the time that was given them . Carli then said ''Gandalf's right , Frodo , Life isn't always moonshine and roses , and you can't always decide what you want out of it ,look at me if I could choose ,I'd want my baby back ,but I can never have him back and I didn't choose to lose him , a higher hand chose for me , or like my father said to me that day , he was probably too beautiful and pure for the world , so yeah I guess what I'm trying to say is ,you got to just go with the flow and hope for the best and don't forget that you can't always have the sweet without the sour ''. Everyone stared at her . She had told them something no one knew except, of course, her four assassin friends . ''You had a baby ?'', Aragorn asked the most silliest of questions , though he already knew the answer . She nodded ''Yes , but that was so long ago it don't hurt so much anymore because I made peace with the fact that I will never see him again and it wasn't my fault though I sometimes thought it was , it's really just one of those things that happens to shake you a bit from living with your head in the clouds , you see I never thought something like that will ever happen to me but it did and I learned a valuable lesson ,so anyways let's forget about it for now and focus on the journey ahead .''

No one asked anymore questions ,though they wanted to . They were actually glad when Gandalf found the way further into the mines . They were silent now and all were busy with their own thoughts .Pippin wondered when was the best time to ask his silly question . His eyes were fixed on Altair who seemed to be the leader of the five . He hoped that he had answers for him . They slept in a great hall that night farthest away from a hole in the floor as possible . Carli didn't sleep . She was worried about the last part of their trip in Moria . What if she lost one of her friends ? ,or her life . She knew she couldn't just let that happen . She needed them and they needed her. She knew Gandalf wasn't asleep either but she didn't want to talk to him ,so she just sat huddled in her bedroll and wished for dawn to come soon . She looked at Desmond who slept not far from her . He looked so tired when he and the others turned in for the night . She really felt sorry for him . She so wished they could have some time alone but she knew it won't happen soon because they had a hard road ahead .

At dawn they pushed on and it wasn't long when they came to a large underground city with pillars at each side of the road . Everyone was in awe ,because the place was so beautiful . They weren't far into the city when Gimli suddenly broke into a run . Altair tried to grab him but he was too slow ,so all he could do was follow the dwarf . The rest of the fellowship had no choice but to follow . They got to a room full of light of which was mostly centred on the tomb in the middle . Bones and broken pieces of weapons lay on the floor . The four assassins hated the sight . It reminded them of Skyrim's tombs . It was like any moment they'd see a draugr rushing at them .

It was a sad moment when Gandalf read the words on the tomb . Ezio and Legolas put a hand on the grieving dwarves shoulders . Ezio because he knew how it felt to lose someone dear to him and so did Legolas because of his mother . The dwarf let them be .

Gandalf in the meantime picked up a book after he gave Pippin his staff and hat . He started to read . Everyone listened silently . Carli's eyes were on Pippin who grew restless . She was too slow when Pippin touched the skeleton and it fell down the well behind him , she couldn't stop that from happening . Everyone stared at him when the sound of the skeleton falling could be heard . Carli felt so sorry for the young hobbit when he was called a fool by Gandalf ,but she had no time to say something in his defence before the loud ''DOOM ! DOOM!'' of the drums could be heard .

Everything happened so fast then that nobody had the chance to think . Frodo's sword glowed blue and Sam yelled orc . Everyone pulled out their weapons . It was do or die . They preferred to try and survive . Boromir ,Aragorn ,Legolas and Ezio pushed the doors of the room shut while Connor ,Carli ,Altair ,Desmond and Gandalf stood protectively in front of the hobbits . ''They have a cave troll '',Boromir said dryly to no one in particular ,but everyone heard him . Gimli yelled that the orcs could come because there's still one dwarf who draws breath , making Ezio and Legolas smile . They didn't have to wait long before the battle begun .

The door was smashed open by the cave troll and orcs rushed into the room attacking everyone . Carli let loose her flame Atronarch , though she didn't know how long the creature would last against the ugly evil orcs . She watched for a mere second how the Atronarch faired before she herself let loose some fire bolts . A scream from somewhere in a corner reached her ears then causing her to pause in her fight . She wasn't the only one who had heard the scream . The rest of the fellowship had too but didn't stop fighting . Carli decided to investigate ,but before she could a girl with long dark hair came running with two orcs on her tail . Carli had no time to get out of the way as the girl ran towards her without knowing it . She collided with Carli just as Connor shot one of the orcs through the head . Carli lost her balance with the impact and fell on her behind with the girl falling on top of her . Connor and Ezio were by their side in an instant helping them up .

Carli had no time to look at the girl after they were on their feet , she had to join the fight again . The girl was pushed to where Merry and Pippin were hiding and asked to stay there by Ezio .The girl did what was asked .

Anna Cormac watched the fight with a mix of fear and awe with the two hobbits who seemed to grow restless with each second . And it wasn't long before the two young hobbits joined the fight and left her to stand alone . So she decided that she might as well try to help the fellowship .Although she didn't know how to fight ,she knew if she wanted to survive ,she just had to do it . She picked up a half chipped sword that belonged to a dead orc and rushed after the two hobbits .

The fight wasn't a stroll in the park . It was bad as the troll wreaked havoc while trying to kill everyone . The orcs also tried their best to kill the fellowship . The four assassins fought like one man , stabbing an orc here and there with their hidden blades . Gandalf fought just as hard as anybody else using his sword Glamdring . Carli was already tired at throwing spells at the orcs ,her artronarch has vanished and she didn't have enough magicka to revive it . Frodo ,Sam and the other two hobbits were running around trying to avoid orcs ,though Sam was having a blast hitting them with his cooking utensils ,like his pans . Carli smiled when she saw that. The rest of the fellowship were just as awesome with their fighting skills .

The saddest scariest moment came when everyone thought that Frodo was dead when the troll used a huge spear on him . Carli and even Anna then, who wasn't really a fan of The Lord of The Rings ,knew that he wasn't . They helped kill the troll, though Anna just pushed a blade into his thick left foot and called it a day . The weirdest of all was that Carli and Anna didn't seem to notice that they were there together , the two Cormac sisters . No one else seemed to notice either ,though the girls could have been twins .

Frodo surprised everyone with being alive and kicking , his secret was soon revealed ,he had been wearing a mithril shirt under his clothes . The fight was over then ,but only for that moment since they had to find a way out of there . The only way out was the door .So they decided to take it .

Anna went with them because Ezio pulled her towards the door with him ,but not before she had retrieved a pack she hadn't seen earlier lying in the corner where she had hidden .

They weren't far on the road again when they were swarmed by orcs and was completely surrounded by them . ''Ugh! ,really ?!'', Desmond exclaimed softly . Carli who stood next to him just patted his shoulder for comfort . She really didn't have the strength to fight again . Her magicka was completely drained . Anna looked around at everyone ,seeing and feeling their fear .Her eyes fell on Carli just when the orcs suddenly ran away and Gimli hollered some obscenities at them . Just as she realised who the girl was , Gandalf told everyone to run as they all saw the Belrog arrive except for her who was just about to push through to get to her little sister .

Ezio grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her with him in his flight to get away from the thing that almost resembled a Flame Atronarch . Anna had no choice but to go with him . She pulled her hand free though giving him a look that told him if he loved his hands he'd never touch her hand again unless she 'd ask for him to . Ezio just rolled his eyes and left her side to get to Carli and his three friends ,who were running with Carli somewhat in the middle . They had formed a triangle like formation around her . This made Anna curious but she had no time to investigate because the next thing she knew was that they were now on very thin bridges and if a person looked down he or she could not even begin to see the bottom . She wasn't afraid but she worried for her sister who always hated high places . She tried to get to her sister , but because the bridges were some so narrow it was near impossible to get there .

They had to jump over a gap in one bridge at some point . The hobbits were thrown to those who had jumped already . Gimli stopped Aragorn from tossing him ,saying that no one tosses a dwarf causing the four assassins and the two girls to smile . Carli swallowed when it was her turn to jump . Her hands and feet begun to sweat and her body felt like jelly . Anna stood behind her and was about to reach out a hand and touch her shoulder in comfort , when Altair swatted it away . ''Don't !'', he warned . Anna gave him a look that told him to mind his own business and was about to reach out again when Desmond pushed in between her and Carli , grabbed the latter around the waist and jumped smoothly over the gap . Anna stared for a moment at the spot where her sister had stood seconds before ,before she too was grabbed around the waist and was carried in a smooth jump over the gap . When she looked up she saw that it was the quiet one of the four hooded men who had carried her ,the one with the blue without the red in his robes , the native American . When Connor put her down he just nodded at her and stepped away from her to join and fuss over Carli .

There was a moment of anxiousness when it seemed that Frodo and Aragorn wasn't going to make it . They made it through by leaning forward making the piece of bridge they were on fall forward to let them get to the others just in the nick of time and soon they were running again to get to the last bridge , the one that would break a lot of hearts .

They arrived there with no casualties and was about to make for the exit of the mines when the Balrog stepped onto the bridge . ''Go I will catch up with you '', Gandalf ordered everyone . Altair and Aragorn didn't want to do what he asked and started to walk towards him . Carli threw her arms in front of them and said ''No ! , this is the only way for him to face his fears, okay ?''. They looked at her as if she lost her mind making her groan exasperatedly . She didn't say anything further ,just listened to Gandalf yell to the Balrog that he cannot pass . She heard him say everything he said in the movie about the flame of Udun and that . She was glad when it looked like he was winning but when the whip of the Balrog pulled him off the bridge she was sad too even though she knew that it was for the best . She cried out his name too with tears in her eyes ,his voice echoing in her mind . She too had to be carried out through the exit . She didn't even see Connor and Legolas's display of great bowman ship . Anna followed the fellowship feeling sorry for her sister feel sympathy for those left behind .

Outside Desmond ,who had carried his girl didn't let go . Instead he sat down on a rock with her on his lap . Stroking her hair he whispered soothing words to her . The other three assassins stood by silently with their head bowed . Anna looked around with a sad look on her face . The hobbits were crying with such sadness that her heart felt heavy . Her eyes fell on her sister who were being held by one of the hooded men . She decided that it was now or never to let her sister know that she was there . She walked towards them . The one who had swatted her hand away earlier halted her by holding his arm up in front of her. ''Don't you dare take a step further '',he growled ,causing the others including Carli to look up . As brown eyes meets green eyes recognition sets in . Rubbing her eyes as if she were dreaming Carli gets off of Desmond's lab . Taking a step towards the other girl she look again if what she saw was the truth . Ezio stopped her in her tracks towards the other girl by doing what Altair did to stop Anna from getting near her . Ducking under his arm she resumes her advance towards her sister . ''Anna? '', her voice sounds a bit unsure ,but when the other girls face breaks into a smile she knows that she hadn't seen wrong . With a soft sob she closed the gap between her and Anna . Ignoring Altair's arm that's still up in front of Anna , she threw her arms around her sister . ''Oh ! Anna ,I never thought I'd ever see you again '',she exclaims earning confused looks from the four assassins . For a moment Anna stiffens at impact before wrapping her arms around her sister . ''Dear little sister '',is the only words she can whisper before they are pulled apart by Altair and Ezio .

With anger showing in her eyes Anna glare at them ,but have no chance to say what she want to because Connor interrupts by saying ''We have to go now ,orders from Aragorn ''. With a last angry glare at the two offenders she grabs her sisters hand pulling her after her . Looking back at the assassins Carli sees them glare back at Anna . With a sight she decides that she will later tell them that there is really nothing to fear from Anna .

This is the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it ,I don't own assassins creed or the lord of the rings , I only own the Cormac sisters please review and please please follow . hugs to all readers .


	4. Chapter 4

The oddest day

Chapter 4

The fellowship were far away from Moria by late afternoon of the day they had lost Gandalf . Aragorn had told them that it was best to push on because the orcs might track them . They were making for the forest of Lothlorien because Aragorn believed they'd be safer there until they had regained their strength .

Carli had been walking beside Anna who never left her side . They were both silent the whole time . They had so many questions to ask eachother but didn't know where to start . Everyone was hungry and tired . Frodo was bruised and didn't feel so good . Ezio had taken to carrying him . Frodo liked that , he appreciated the effort . Sam walked beside Altair but didn't say much , he was a quiet hobbit and loved to just walk and not talk . Connor walked with Legolas and Gimli while Desmond walked beside Aragorn . Boromir kept the youngest hobbits company ,though no one was in the mood for chit chat .

Their road turned south and had passed a spring that Gimli warns them not to drink as it is ice cold . Ezio ignored that and filled a bottle for Frodo , who drank even if his body felt cold after the refreshing drink . ''We shall rest soon ,then we can look at Frodo's bruises '',Aragorn said to Ezio . The assassin just nodded ,he really had nothing to say right now ,his priority lied with the hobbit in his arms .

When the time for resting came Ezio and Connor helped Aragorn tend to everyones wounds while Carli and Anna helped to cook something to eat on a fire Gimli had made . Everyone ate and rested in silence . Carli sat there next to her sister and watched everyone closely . Frodo seemed a bit better and even Sam who had received a nasty cut by an orc looked as if his day was going well . She turned her gaze to her friends and saw Desmond staring at her ,she smiled at him and he smiled back . Anna watched her sister and saw her smile at the man who had blue and red in his robes . She wondered if the man was her sister's boyfriend or something . She would find out later ,she decided ,then she'd be happy for Carli because her sister deserved a good guy .

They moved on after a quick rest . The fire was put out and hidden so that if a party of orcs came that way they'd not see it . Night was coming as they walked on . This time Carli walked beside Desmond who took her hand when she had joined him after the rest . Anna walked on the other side of her not wanting to leave Carli's side . Altair again walked with Sam who appreciated it . Connor had taken Desmond 's place beside Aragorn . Ezio no longer carried the Ring Bearer but he stayed by his side to make sure that he was alright .

It was already night when they reached the golden wood of Lothlorien . The night wind had a bite to it and they heard the leaves of the trees rustle . Carli was glad to be there because soon they'd get to rest their weary feet because they had walked a lot that day and at a brisk pace because Aragorn was in such a hurry to get them to safety . Soon they came by the river of Nimrodel . Legolas told them that they could wade through because it wasn't deep . So they did after taking off their shoes . They all felt so refreshed when they got to the other side . ''Well it could be said that I had walked and swam through more water than in my entire life at Masyaf '', Altair admitted to no one in particular when they paused to pull on their shoes again . ''Well I'm glad about that ,it seems the game was wrong when it killed you off every time you fell into the sea or in a river ,it feels great knowing that you actually can swim '', Carli says . Altair pats her cheek playfully and gives her one of his rare smiles that actually made his eyes twinkle . She smiled back feeling that strange disturbing love for him well up inside . a Love she wasn't allowed to feel because of Desmond .

They rested a bit soon after and ate food that didn't need to be cooked . Legolas told them stories of the tales of the forest of Lothlorien and his own people in Mirkwood . They didn't rest for long before they resumed their journey . They left the path and turned aside walking into the deeper parts of the forest . They walked westward along the mountain stream away from the Silverlode . Not far from the falls of Nimrodel they found a cluster of Mellyrn trees where Connor and Legolas climbed up but didn't get far because of a voice calling in a commanding tone ''Daro !''.Legolas dropped down and Connor followed though he actually wanted to investigate . ''Stand still!, do not move or speak ! '',Legolas whispered to the others ,there were fear in his voice .

When Connor landed next to Legolas ,the sound of soft laughter could be heard following him . Voices could be heard speaking in the elven –tongue . Altair asked Legolas then ''Who is it? ''. ''Elves '',Legolas said , ''They say that you breathe so loud ,that their arrows could easily find you in the dark ''. At this Sam clamped his hand over his mouth . Legolas went on by saying ''They also say that you need not fear ,they mean us no harm ,they have watched us since we had passed through the Nimrodel and they had heard my voice recognising it as one of their kindred , now they had asked that I climb up with Frodo and the brown eyed girl for they had tidings of them and our journey , the others they bid wait down here a little until they have decided what is to be done .''

These words didn't sit well with the four assassins because they didn't want their girl out of their sight . They waited until a ladder was let down from above before they stepped in front of Carli who was about to climb up first . ''She isn't going without us '',Altair said peering up into the leaves .Using his eagle vision he could see the elves up there and knew them to be allies . With a sight Carli said softly though loud enough for everyone to hear . ''I'll be okay guys ,don't do something you'd regret later on ''. Ezio shook his head ,cupped her face gently between his hands forcing her to look into his eyes and said ''We swore to protect you ,Carli ,and that's what we intend to do .'' Pushing his hands away she said ''Okay ,Ezio , I heard you ,but you have to understand that they are not going to hurt me ''. Ezio shook his head again and didn't move an inch from where he stood .

Carli was about to say something again when an elf with golden hair climbed down the ladder . ''What seems to be the problem ?'', he asked . Legolas answered him in elvish and told him about the four hooded men that didn't like to be separated from the girl . The elf looked at the men and nodded , ''Then they too shall come with the Halfling and the girl '', he said in the common tongue . He then nodded at the four hooded men in a respectful manner and they returned the gesture . The elf then stepped to the side and gestured for Carli to proceed up the ladder .

Sam and Anna wasn't stopped when they followed Frodo and the four men up the ladder . Anna because she too wished to not be separated from her sister and Sam who had sworn to Gandalf that he won't ever leave Frodo's side .

They were greeted by several other elves of the forest . The one that brought them up was none other than Haldir . He introduced himself after he bid them welcome in their lands . ''We had news of Frodo and the company he had left Rivendell with , Elrond send word with a company of elves a few days ago that Gandalf the Grey would come this way ,and he bid us to give you any assistance that you might ask for ,tonight we shall sleep here in the trees and tomorrow we shall guide you to the Lady Galadriel and our Lord Celeborn for they wish to see you before you journey further in your mission ''. Haldir's eyes turned to the brown eyed girl and her almost twin with the green eyes . He wondered who the other girl was . He could ask but he didn't want to .

Carli frowned as she realised things were a bit different from what she remembered from the book and the movies . She wondered if it was like I n Skyrim where some things changed because of her and her four friends . She sighted .She really hope it wasn't because of them . She didn't want things to go wrong . They needed to win the war . She thought of Gandalf and hoped that he would be fine and not die . He really had to become the white wizard ,because that was his destiny . Carli sighted again . Altair who sat next to her wrapped an arm around her shoulder ''What's the matter ? '', he asked causing all the elves ,her sister ,the three other assassins and the two older hobbits to look at her . She shook her head ''Nothing ,Altair ,''she lied smoothly but not smooth enough for the four assassins and Anna . But before they could say anything on the matter the others of the fellowship arrived because Haldir had signalled to one of his men to go and call them .

Gimli wasn't too happy about having to sleep up in a tree and so was the two youngest hobbits . Aragorn and Boromir accepted it without too much fuss . They turned in for the night soon after . Carli had to tell the four assassins that it was okay for her to sleep next to Anna because as her big sister Anna was quite capable at protecting her for now until they were on the ground again . Haldir found this strange behaviour curious ,because he had never seen for men fuss over a girl like the four hooded men did over Carli . He asked Legolas about it and Legolas told him that the four had been like that ever since he had seen them all together for the first time . ''We were at the council meeting and they didn't even let her sit near Boromir or Aragorn , at first it was rather strange to us but we got used to it as time passed , the one with the blue and red in his robes seems to be a lover off some sorts and the rest is like her brothers though I am very sure they too love her like he does ,they sometimes speaks in riddles ,like when we were at the door to go into Moria Desmond had said something and Ezio had asked him something back then Desmond had replied that Ezio's home was nothing more than a broken old house then , I don't know their history ,though now and then they'd let something slip that makes me curious , but believe me that girl must not be hurt or they would be like wild beasts and kill those that hurt her ''. Haldir listened but didn't comment or ask any more questions .

Carli didn't sleep ,she was too over tired . She was worried too, about the way forward . She lay there next to her sister with her eyes open ,staring into the darkness of the trees . She thought of everything that should happen ,like Boromir's death . She knew that she should tell someone about it . Maybe she or that someone could do something to prevent it . She thought of Frodo and Sam who was going to Mordor alone . Who could she send with them ?.She didn't know . Connor was needed in the war and so was the rest of the assassins . She couldn't send Anna either because her sister wasn't the fighting type . She felt so dejected . With a sight she sat up . Leaving Anna to sleep alone she went to where Altair were sleeping . To her surprise he was fully awake . His eyes were open and he sat up quickly when she approached .

Altair knew the girl would come . He just didn't know how he knew . He felt her presence even as she came towards him and decided to sit up . She looked at him with surprise but he ignored that just patted on a space next to him . She understood what he wanted and came and sat down . For a while neither of them talked ,then just as he thought that she wasn't going to talk she told him about Frodo and Sam ,about Boromir and about the war ahead .She just didn't tell him everything ,not about Gandalf or the Rohirrim or anything else , just enough so that he could understand what she was worried about . ''I am at a lost ,Altair , what are we going to do ?'', she said dejectedly , ''What if it is our presence that effects some things ,so that things go differently ?'',. He stared at her for a moment then took her hands in his ''No , Carli , you dare not think that , maybe we are here for a reason , maybe we can prevent some of the bad things and make sure that others that is necessary truly happens , I shall try my best to save Boromir , but if it is his time we might find him dying another way and soon '',he said in a soothing tone ''now go get some sleep and if you have more worries come tell me alright ?''. She nodded at his last words and decided to listen to him and get some sleep .But she didn't want to go back to her sister ,so she asked a bit shyly , ''Can I sleep here then ,Altair ? .'' He answered by lifting up one side of his blanket . She crawled in with a grateful smile on her lips and laid down . He did the same feeling a bit guilty about his feelings for her . He watched her sleep for a while before drifting off himself .

They were already on their way to the city of the Galadhrim before the sun was fully up . Carli felt more at ease now than she had the night before . Altair on the other hand felt miserable because he was woken by Desmond that morning , a Desmond that didn't look too happy when he saw Carli sleeping next to Altair . He had tried to explain why she was there . Desmond didn't even say anything on that . He looked rather like he didn't want to hear it ,like he was actually feeling a bit betrayed . Ezio and Connor who knew nothing about Carli sleeping next to Altair ,wondered why Desmond looked rather like a storm was brewing inside of him .

Anna felt that something was up between two of the hooded men and wondered too what it was . Carli on the other hand knew about nothing because she was her old happy self for the time being .When the party rested for the afternoon a bit she found out that Desmond was rather stiff towards her . She wondered why but didn't ponder too long on it . They reached the city after dark and was taken too Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel immediately . They were in awe at the city's beauty . Not even in Skyrim did the assassins and Carli see such a place . Connor was in his element that the houses were up in the trees and he was instantly at home because of it .

The lord and lady was a surprise even for Carli who had watched the movies and read the books . Anna who didn't really care about the movies or the books felt just as much in awe as the others . When they spoke Carli thought of kings and queens of old who was very stiff necked . The lady spoke after the lord asked where Gandalf was . ''He has fallen into shadow ,he remained in Moria and did not escape . '' She looked each of them in the eyes and said somethings to some of the fellowship but could not speak with the four assassins and the Cormac sisters for their minds blocked her out . Frowning she said loudly ''I do not know why I cannot reach the six of you through my mind , so I shall ask of you two things , where may I ask are you from ? and who are you really ?.'' Altair was pushed forward to answer . ''We are from far away '',he said ,and Desmond snorted at this but he ignored it and went on ''We are from an Order of fighters ,we are called assassins because we kill those who are an enemy Order the Templars ,we kill for the greater good and for the freedom of all people while the Templars kill and sought to rule all people . We have no idea why we were brought here but our journey until now has been long ,We were first in another world and travelled a province of Tamriel called Skyrim ,there we had many adventures and fought in a war to save Skyrim from Imperial rule after that we were going to travel more of Tamriel but a light had brought us here ,we had only one girl with us then ,the other one we found in Moria ,only four of us are from one world the girls are from another who seem to have the same name as ours ''. Lady Galadriel listens to him quietly then she says ''Thank you, for answering ,now I would bid you to tell me your names, though Lord Elrond did give word of a girl and four hooded men he seemed to have forgotten your names ''.

Carli stepped forward and said ''I am Carli ,my lady , these four are Altair ,Ezio ,Connor and Desmond and the girl is my sister Anna ''. She pointed at each of the men who bowed their heads though Desmond seemed a bit annoyed at Carli still . Anna curtsied when her name was mentioned . The lady smiled at them and at knowing their names she had found a way to talk to them in their minds . She only welcomed them and didn't say anything else . She then bid every one of them to go and rest and not let their hearts be troubled for there is hope still left .

They were given a place to rest and all was glad for it . Carli wanted so badly to talk to Desmond then because she by now knew that something was wrong ,but couldn't because Pippin who couldn't keep it in anymore asked what was on his mind for so long now . ''Carli, why is it that Altair's finger was cut off ? but not the others fingers? aren't they from the same places ? and what did he mean when he said that the hidden blade was modified so that Ezio and the other two did not need to injure themselves so?''. Carli stared at the young innocent hobbit then knowing that he actually wanted to know the truth of the four assassins even if his words didn't come out as he wanted it to . She looked up to see if anyone else was near that could hear if she explained to the hobbit what Altair meant . She found that everyone stared at her then even her four assassins waiting for her answer . She sighted and said '' Well ,Pip , see it is like this Altair is Desmond's ancestor and so is Ezio and Connor ,remember that Altair told you why his finger was cut off ? ,''when the hobbit nodded she went on ''The blade was modified by him so that even centuries later the assassins could use it like Ezio who has two blades instead of one ,you see Connor has a blade as well as Desmond who inherited it ,it is the signature weapon of the Creed ,you can say that they are from the same world but not the same time , Altair was from the late eleven nineties ,Ezio from the fourteen and fifteen hundreds ,Connor from the seventeen hundreds and Desmond from the twenty first century , and so they have a very long blood line between them though Ezio isn't descended from Altair at all ,they look the same , because they are connected in some way , and that my dear Pip is the beauty of their story ,do you understand now ?''. Pippin nodded though everything sounded too good to be true . Really ,that four assassins could look so alike but aren't really brothers though they act that way .

Ezio went to stand next to Carli after Pippin nodded and said as if he knew what Pippin was thinking . ''We may not be brothers in the full sense of the word ,but in our hearts we are , see Altair is the grumpy one and we consider him the eldest , I am the charming one who loves to chase girls , Connor is the quiet one who don't like to be touched and Desmond is the ridiculously loud one with a sarcastic attitude to hide behind sometimes , I can now never imagine the day I would be back in my time without them , they have become my true brothers and I wouldn't want to lose them for anything in the world . '' Connor , Altair and Desmond smiled at this feeling the same way as Ezio does .

Carli watched the four with pride and love in her heart ,but only for a moment before she remembered Desmond's stiff treatment towards her that day and she needed answers , so she walked towards him and asked '' May I talk to you for a moment please ?'' . He stared at her frowning for a bit before nodding . She took his hand then and pulled him after her like he did with her so long ago in Skyrim once . They found a tree root to sit on unaware of a hooded Conner eavesdropping on a branch just above them . ''Okay ,''Carli started ''Tell me what the hell your problem is ,you keep treating me like I'm some disease ridden fool today ,not even once did you speak to me ,you acted rather stiff towards me though whenever I was near you ''. Desmond stared at her for mere seconds before standing up . Pacing back and forth he started his voice full of anger . ''Do you really think I'm that stupid?!, you sleeping next to Altair when you were supposed to stay with your sister , you think I don't know what the others feel ,you think I don't know about your feelings for Altair , are you trying to be a two timing bitch or what ? or do you simply not care if you hurt any of us ?! ''. Carli gaped at him . She couldn't believe her ears . She for one didn't know what to say or do . Desmond had never said the word Bitch when he talked to her and now that he did she felt like he really thought she was a bitch . With tears in her eyes she said ''I was worried and needed advice ,Altair was the only one awake! And since when do you care about me sharing with anyone of the others , in Skyrim that was the only way to keep me safe and warm ,you never worried when one of the others slept next to me …. ''. Her voice trailed off into silence . Shaking his head Desmond yells ''You could have woke me ! , I am your boyfriend for crying out loud !, stop trying to act all innocent ! I know you wanted to be with him , oh Altair the sexiest of all assassins and the bravest , oh , oh great and powerful Altair won't you touch my hand ,I'll never wash it ! Dammit Carli how stupid do you think I am ,eh ? ,Oh Desmond Miles won't know, his so clueless ,well let me tell you once and for all I am not clueless , I know everything !''. With that said he turns around and walks away furiously .

Carli watch him leave with a sad expression on her face . When his gone she falls on her knees crying . Rocking back and forth she feels like all her world has fallen apart . Her heart feels so heavy with this new hurt that she don't know if it'll ever mend again .

Connor feels so sorry for her and decides to go to her to help sooth her pain ,but just as he starts climbing down two men in brown robes walks towards her and touches her shoulders . One of them kneels down wrapping his arms around her while the other just stands there touching her shoulder . Another man appears without any warning wearing a dark blue robe . ''What happened ? '',he asks frowning . The man touching her shoulder says ''She got dumped ,Eduan , by some assassin in blue ,red and white robes ''. Connor frowns and feels sorry for her all over again .

Bart Cormac couldn't help rushing with Erasmus by his side to their sister's aid . He felt like he could just about break that freaking assassins neck . Carli wasn't sure who it was who touched her shoulder but when one of the two knelt down and hugged her towards him she smelled a long forgotten smell . Her brother Bart's cologne ,the only he ever wears . She got to know it perfectly when she had lost her baby and her boyfriend . Bart was always there for her . Even when she tried to scare him away too like she did her other siblings and her parents . He didn't leave . He stood his ground . She felt then and now that everything would be alright if she just believed . Getting to her feet with her brothers aid she said ''Thank you ,Bart , Erasmus ,for being here at the right time , now we need to go to Anna ,she'll be so glad to see you two ''. Feeling a bit awkward Eduan protests ''Hey ! what am I then ? don't I get a thank you too ?''. Laughing Carli says ''Of course ,Eduan Mosterd , but let's go now I can't wait to see Anna's face ,when she sees you three ''. She takes Bart's hand and pulls him after her .

Ezio saw Desmond come back without Carli . He looked like he was going to explode and he Ezio Auditore wondered what had happened . Desmond went to sit down next to Boromir ignoring everyone's stares . Connor came back not long after . He climbed down from a tree not far from them startling the hobbits and Gimli who ate . Aragorn and Legolas laughed though they never had seen a man appear so silently and climbing down a tree better than a wood elf at that . Connor was about to say something but Carli came back then accompanied by three other men causing Connor to close his mouth and say nothing . Everyone got to their feet then even Desmond . Anna squealed and ran into one of the men's arms hugging him . The man hugged her back then pushed her into the arms of the other man flanking Carli . Both of these men wore brown robes , the other one who seemed to hang back just a little to give the others some room wore dark blue robes . Altair growled suddenly and was about to rush towards Carli and the men but Connor stopped him by saying , ''I think she knows them ''. This made Altair frown . What Connor said confused him a little . Until Carli said , ''Everyone meet my two brothers Bart and Erasmus and their friend Eduan , they've actually found a way to me .. somehow .. so yeah ''. As she says each name she points at the person it belongs to so that there's no confusion later . Bart and Erasmus bow their heads in greeting while Eduan waves awkwardly .

The days they spend with the elves of Lorien were longer than they expected . Weeks went by without them noticing since time seemed to stand still where they were now . Carli talked much with her siblings and their friend .She learned much of the goings on at home . She heard that her most favourite dog had died and that her parents took in a man and a little boy who seemed to annoy them sometimes . She even learned that her ex had been asking around about her hereabouts . She wasn't happy about it but she was glad that she wasn't there were he could follow. Her brothers told her that one night they had decided to watch the lord of the rings movies when the television just freezed up and they thought that it was nothing but then they had found their mistake when they were engulfed a few minutes later by a bright white light . Anna told Carli that she had read the books and fell asleep at home in her bed and when she woke she was in that room in Moria where the fellowship had found her . So Carli told them how she met the assassins and how they were transported to Skyrim .

The assassins now were ignored by Carli in these days because she thought that it was for the best since Desmond had been hurt by her innocent actions and so she couldn't be friends with the others either because they too would get hurt if she didn't break the bond that was between them and her . She didn't even know that her new actions actually hurt them and that the others blamed Desmond for it . Altair had long since told Desmond the truth that Carli didn't always want to bother him with every problem that sprouted . She would rather bother the others because she wanted to spare Desmond . He was already feeling sorry now for his harsh words although he knew that part of what he said is true . She did have feelings for Altair and the others did love her like he did . But in all honesty she didn't choose them . She chose him . She never betrayed him even if she did sleep next to Altair . He had made quite a mess of everything and wished he hadn't . He watched her with regret when she interacted with her brothers and sister who was with her every moment of each day that passed in Lothlorien .

On the day they had to depart the lady Galadriel gave everyone gifts . The assassins got new weapons just like Legolas and Boromir . Connor was glad to get a beautiful elven bow . Ezio got an axe like he have never seen before . Altair and Desmond each got a sword and they loved it . The Cormac brothers and Eduan each got a set of weapons because they had none . Swords , axes and even bows , though Bart was the true archer because he had learned how to survive not so long ago , a tale he would not tell anyone . Anna got new clothes and also weapons . Carli got an elvish tome that no mortal has ever set eyes on . They all got grey cloaks to protect them from unfriendly eyes if they found the need to hide though the four assassins could disappear in crowds as if they were never there . They then departed in the elven boats . Connor was in Legolas and Gimli's boat . Ezio ,Altair and Eduan took one boat . Bart , Erasmus and Anna took one boat so Carli was left to share a boat with Desmond who was glad about that because now he had the chance to try and win back her heart . She on the other hand wasn't too thrilled because she didn't want to get hurt again . It had taken long for her to patch up the wound that he had left in her heart . She didn't speak to him as they left the Golden wood behind .

They floated on the boats well into the night that very first day . Only later that night did they go ashore to find some rest . Carli had to be helped out of the boat by Desmond . She mumbled a thank you and went to join her sister ignoring him further . He watched her with a sad expression on his face missing the times they'd laugh ,hug and share a kiss occasionally . He missed her hand in his when they walked together on their journeys .A hand on his shoulder made him turn around to find Ezio there . ''She'll forgive you even if it takes a while ,just believe it '', he said soothingly rubbing Desmond's shoulder . Desmond sighted and then nodded before walking towards Connor who sat on his hunches talking to Legolas and Gimli who he had grown close to since they have left Rivendell . Ezio too had a bond with them but he also had a bond with the young hobbits who liked talking to him because he always treated them kindly . Altair was friends with everyone except for Boromir ,though since Carli had asked him to help with what would come for Boromir he seemed to make an effort to be friendlier towards the man .

Aragorn called all the men later to discuss standing watch while the rest of them slept . Altair volunteered first watch because he wasn't tired . Eduan decided to join him because he wanted to be near his hero . For the first time since that they Desmond had hurt her Carli decided to take up her old sleeping spot between two of the assassins . This time it was Connor and Ezio though Desmond had asked Ezio to give up his spot to him . Ezio had said no because he believed that it wasn't a good thing to let Desmond near her for now . Desmond wasn't very happy about it but he knew that that was his punishment for treating her badly.

At dawn the next day they were packed up and ready to leave . Carli pleaded with Erasmus to give her his place in the boat with Anna and Bart but he said no . Frustrated she turned to Connor who was on his way to climb into the boat he shared with Legolas and Gimli . Grabbing his arm she asked in a pleading tone '' Please ,please Connor can I have your place ?''. Connor was about to reply when Pippin interrupted having heard her . ''You can have mine ,my lady ''. A relieved feeling washed over her . Without thinking on it she kissed Pippin on the cheek and climbed into the boat that Pippin had shared with Merry and Boromir . Pippin gaped at her touching his cheek . Connor smiled and pushed him towards Desmond who glared at Pippin as if he did wrong . Seeing this Connor told Legolas that he was going with Desmond and Pippin because Pippin was in danger of being thrown overboard if he Connor wasn't there to make sure it didn't happen . Legolas nodded feeling a bit confused about the whole thing .

For the first few days they drifted silently down the river . The fourth day they are almost used to traveling on water though Carli wishes they didn't have to . She was getting tired of having to sit all day and watch the lands passing by . Merry had taken to sitting near her and talked a lot more than she could cope with . Her heart then begun to yearn for Desmond who had given up on trying to get her back when she had swopped places with Pippin . Her eyes darted to him very often than not because she wished she could mend things , she really missed his arms and the way he kissed her like there was no tomorrow . With a sight she had decided that the right time to talk to him would come even if it took as long as the whole quest .

The days in the boats went by slowly and made everyone feel bored and drowsy . They were already past the giant statues of the kings of old . Everyone even Altair was in awe when they saw the beauty of the two statues . Bart said out loud that he wished that he had a camera so when he got home he'd have evidence to show that Middle Earth exists . His words confused everyone except for his siblings and Desmond who lived in a world where technological things were in the order of the day .

They were resting under trees eight days later not far from a very big waterfall . Carli and her siblings kept their weapons near them ,knowing that a fight was near . Carli kept an eye on Frodo so as to see when he left . For some reason Altair did the same with Boromir . Carli did not tell him when Boromir's day of death would dawn so he had decided to keep a watchful eye on the man these couple of days seeing changes in him already ,seeing him watch the hobbit and muttering darkly to himself .

It wasn't long when Frodo got up and Carli herself got up as well following him . She fell into step with him and said quietly ''Today is the day you leave us with Sam , Frodo , I am not going to stop you , but we must remember your in danger now because as we speak someone else is following us and he means not to let you through the ring down into the fiery chasms of mount Doom ,so let's just be careful now shall we ?''. Frodo nodded but said nothing . He was rather glad for the girls company . She wasn't like the others of the Fellowship . She understood how he must feel though he couldn't see how she could really . They walked further silently . It wasn't a uncomfortable silence though . They both welcomed it . They weren't far from old ruins Boromir joined them seemingly innocent picking up sticks for the camp fire . Carli took Frodo's arm eyeing Boromir suspiciously . Acting as if he did not see this Boromir spoke ''None of us should wander alone in this troubled times even when danger seems not to be near ''. Carli felt her heart grow cold with fear when she saw the way Boromir eyed the hobbit with a strange mad glint in his eyes . ''I am not alone ,Boromir , Carli is with me '', Frodo said quietly . Boromir smirked looking at Carli ''You would risk walking with someone who cannot fight with real weapons ,Frodo ?'',he asked not taking his eyes off the girl . Frodo nodded ''Yes I would '',he admitted simply . Carli suppressed a smile . ''Let Boromir find something to say on that '',she thought by herself . What came next shocked her . Boromir went berserk and attacked her punching her in the face . Her head jerked backwards . For a moment the world around her spin . She knew she had to try and focus . An unmistakeable roar could be heard then and she knew instinctively from who it came . Because her head was spinning she did not see Altair's swift advance on Boromir . All she could hear was fists hitting flesh and knew that Boromir was in for a hard time .

Frodo was shocked when Boromir attacked Carli . He was so shocked his body could not move . But when Altair advanced on the attacker Frodo knew it was time for him to leave . He put on the ring and vanished leaving a dizzy Carli and two wrestling men behind .

Sorry for taking so long I hope this Chapter is enjoyable enough next time it will be the rohirrim and of course the last part of the lord of the rings fellowship of the ring . hugs to all readers . Christmas is drawing nearer and nearer . I hope everyone will have a great time then . as always I don't own the assassins or the lord of the rings original characters but I do own my oc's so yeah . please review and please I need followers hugs .


	5. Chapter 5

The Oddest day

Chapter 5

They were being carried by Orcs like sacks on the Orc's backs ,Anna , she and the two youngest hobbits . All she could remember was Altair and Boromir's fight , Frodo's flight , her own wobbly stumble through the forest to find her way back to camp . The Orc's chasing her , Anna and the hobbits when Merry and Pippin had gotten it in their heads to call the Orcs to their attention to give Frodo time to escape . Boromir and Altair fighting the Orcs off . She Carli throwing ice spikes and what not at the Orcs hoping that Merry and Pippin wouldn't get captured . Feeling drained because of her Magicka being asleep for the duration of staying with the elves and it getting weak without practice . Being grabbed by some ugly Orc who thought that she was a Hobbit and seeing Anna ,alone and defenseless being captured as well as the two young hobbits . And now hanging around some Orcs neck feeling as if her arms were being torn from its sockets .

''Great , Bloody freaking great '', she mumbles to herself , ''I'm a damn grocery sack or something or maybe Santa's bag ,ugh ! how stupid of me to try and save the hobbits , great going girl , not ''. All the while saying this she keeps her eyes shut not wanting to even see an orc because they are so ugly that her eyes feels like popping .

Anna hanging on the back of another orc not far from her sister heard her and couldn't help but smile even if the situation was so bad that she couldn't see a way forward . She and Carli both heard when Pippin asked an orc to help Merry . Their blood boiled when they heard the crude laughter when Pippin yelled for the orcs to stop doing what they were doing to Merry . ''Please stop !'', Anna yelled drawing too much attention to herself . Carli groaned inwardly . ''Good going Anna ,now they are going to torment you '', she thought . She held her breath but nothing happened other than them laughing at Anna so she breathed out slowly glad that nothing bad happened . It wasn't fun hanging there but at least she didn't have to walk although she did like walking and would have preferred to do so . She had lost all sense of time .She didn't know whether it was morning or noon . She was hungry and thirsty but she wasn't going to eat or drink what the orc's would give . She wasn't sure if it was ''Man flesh '' and whether the bottles of liquid they were drinking was clean . For all she knew they had pee mixed in with whatever the liquid was . She tried to sleep but was afraid that they might eat her and Anna or the hobbits because she didn't know if the story would go as in the books .

She finally opened her eyes just to see very long lines of orc's . Some big and some small . She didn't like what she saw . They were uglier than those she had seen in Moria . The tall ones had better faces than the small ones though . They weren't so miss formed but they weren't Skyrim's orc's either ,she really missed those especially Urag gro-Shub who was preferable over these foul creatures with their stinky breaths and bodies . She has an itch too on her one foot and because she can't reach it ,it annoys her terribly . Groaning inwardly she wishes for a relief and soon too or else she's going to explode ! .

''We should have watched them !'', Desmond growls angry at himself for not keeping watch over Carli more often than he should . ''We couldn't have known the orc's would kidnap them'', Bart tries to make him see reason but he'll have none of it ''UGH! '', he yells in frustration ''I have failed her , I shouldn't have let jealousy blind me like that ,of course she would have chosen not to wake me , of course Altair would be the best one to ask for advice as he was the only one awake then , of course she would sleep next to him because she's used to sleeping near one or two of us and I let some petty jealous feelings stand in my way '',he continues pacing the ground at the shore where they were deciding what to do now since they have no clue where to start at this point . Aragorn had stopped Legolas from following Sam and Frodo and Bart who like Carli was a huge fan of The Lord of the Rings backed him up when Legolas had protested . ''What's done is done , Desmond , we cannot change the past all we can do now is find them and make things right '', Ezio says in one of those weird wise moments of him . Desmond stops pacing ,thinking of the time they are wasting standing there debating the matter . ''Then what are we waiting for ? '', he asks sarcasm thick in his voice ''we could have caught up with does damn orc's hour ago already ''. ''I'm with him '', Boromir puts in . He had been saved by Altair who had cut through the orc's leaving none alive . Boromir was actually impressed by the man's effort , he knew that if it wasn't for Altair swiping the oncoming arrows meant for him Boromir ,out of the way he would have been dead right now and for that he was grateful owing a huge dept to the grumpy hooded man . ''Well we need to take only what we can carry in our packs ,the rest we can leave here '', Aragorn says . They all agree readily so all that can be seen and heard is packs being checked quickly and of course they have to decide who's going to carry Carli and the others packs . ''I shall carry Carli's pack '', Bart says evoking protest from Desmond who wanted to carry his girls pack . Although very reluctantly Bart let him carry it not wanting to evoke more than just a simple protest even though he believes that he can take Desmond any time any place but he doesn't say it and so prevent bloodshed .

They have to run to try and catch up with the kidnappers and so have no time to rest . Everyone endures it silently except for Gimli who protest every so often . At one time he yells that dwarves are wasted over long distances and very dangerous over short ones . That brings a smile to the others faces but only for that moment before they have to go on . They were in Rohan now , the scenery was different . As far as the eye could see were lush grass and here and there a rocky outcrop . In the distance they could see a forest now but it was still a ways ahead . They had ran for days now pursuing the kidnappers and all they could find was the trial the orc's had left behind . This morning the sun rose red and Legolas said that it meant blood had been spilled the night before . That actually scared them because they still didn't catch their foes . It was mid morning when they suddenly heard the sound of a lot of horses coming their way and fast too . They didn't have to wait to see who it was for long . Maybe a hundred or less horses with riders were galloping hard towards them and because they were their elven cloaks the eleven could not be easily seen . When the riders and horses reached them Aragorn called out to the ''Riders of Rohan , what news from the Mark ''. They were quickly surrounded by those very riders and so the eleven could take a good look at them . They were tall fair haired . They were undeniably warriors of their land wearing full armor . Spears were pointed at the eleven this pissed off the four assassins the most but they didn't want trouble at this point .

One of the riders , clearly the leader dismounted ,joining them. ''What is nine men ,an elf and a dwarf doing in our land ?''. ''Tell me your name horse Master and I will tell you mine '', Gimli said before anyone else could answer . ''I would cut of your head dwarf if it stood but a little higher '', the leader said . Legolas was swift to reply pointing an arrow at the man ''And you would be dead before you can do that ''. Aragorn pushed down the bow saying ''We don't want trouble , we are tracking a band of Urukai ,they have taken four of our own , two girls and two hobbits ''. The man frowned and then said ''We have killed a band of orc's through the night back there not far from Fangorn and we burned their carcasses , I am sorry if your friends might have been with them , in the dark they could have been mistaken for ….. '', his voice trailed off giving the eleven much to think about . ''So we ran all day everyday for nothing ?, Ugh ! that's not even fair '', Desmond growled . ''Dead then ,No we have failed them '', Gimli added tears forming in his eyes . ''Guys …'', Bart tries to say but are interrupted by Boromir ''I guess we can go see , maybe parts of them is still intact and we can give them a proper burial ''. Bart gave his brother and their friend a look that told them that it won't help for them to tell them that it wasn't true , that the girls and the hobbits aren't dead . ''I am sorry '' the leader said again ''Look for your friends but do not hope for it has forsaken this lands ''.He then whistled and six horses were brought to them . '' Take these horses may they serve you better than they did their former masters .'' He then mounted his horse and the riders rode of leaving the eleven behind to decide who they were going to ride with because there was eleven of them and only six horses . Half an hour later they were riding towards the burning carcasses . Gimli rode with Legolas , Bart with Eduan , Aragorn alone , Desmond with Altair , Ezio with Connor and Erasmus with Boromir who protested that he didn't really like to share a horse .

The smell of burning flesh was horrible . Here and there orc heads were left on spikes the eyes still open creeping them out a little . The eleven had no choice but to sift through the dead bodies all they found was Merry and Pippins little belts .This caused Gimli to cry and Legolas to say a few sad words in his own tongue to honor the dead . Bart wasn't all too happy about leaving them think the four was dead so he walked over to Altair and whispered . ''They aren't dead , they escaped into Fangorn forest we need to tell them ''. Altair looked at Bart frowning but knew that Bart just like Carli must know much of this story line so he nodded and walked up to Aragorn saying ''We need to talk ''. Aragorn frowned but followed Altair who decided to use his eagle vision just to ensure that Bart was really telling the truth and sure enough little glowing blue prints lead them to Fangorn . ''They aren't dead , they escaped in there ''. The others except Bart of course were curious and had followed them to hear what was going on . ''What madness drove them in there ?'', Gimli asked . ''They were followed by the enemy '', Connor said quietly seeing the red bigger prints in between the blue ones , something Altair hadn't looked for and was grateful about that Connor had seen it . ''Well , what are we waiting for? let's just go in there and find them '', Desmond says impatiently . So the eleven walks into the forest Altair and the other assassins taking the lead to follow the trail of red and blue prints . They came to a spot where someone was clearly flattened into the ground leaving only blood and pieces of flesh . ''Shame poor sod '', Desmond said as they examined the blood which turned out to be orc blood . ''It is not a shame , Desmond for he was following our friends and could have killed them '', Boromir says causing Ezio to nearly bite his head off by saying ''Have a little respect for the dead , Boromir , whether it be orc , elf , dwarf or human it is still a living being who had died ''. Bending over the pool of blood and flesh he continues saying the words he always uses ''Requiescat in pace ,even if you were no friend of ours ''. ''What is he doing ?'', Aragorn asks Desmond . ''Honoring the dead like he always does when we have killed an enemy or we found an enemy laying dead somewhere ''. Aagorn nods understanding and gaining more respect for the four assassins .

They walked on searching for more clues as to where the girls and the hobbits has gone not imagining the surprise they would get when they suddenly hear Legolas say ''Someone is out there '' and a second later ''The white wizard approaches '' . ''Do not let him speak '',Aragorn said with a hand on his swords hilt . A white shiny figure came into view blinding them . Before they can so much as attack two figures walked out from behind the figure . For a moment the eleven couldn't see who they were until the white hid the shine behind a tattered old cloak and so the eleven could recognize him too although they didn't expect to see him because he was supposed to be dead . ''Well aren't you guys a sight for sore eyes '', Carli said smiling broadly ''Oh and let me present to you the new white wizard of Middle Earth , Gandalf the white whom we all have thought to be lost to us '' . With that said she walks up to Desmond to take his hand and pull him aside while the others got busy talking to Gandalf .

Desmond let her lead him a little away from the others not caring about anything else but what they were now going to have to say to eachother and he hoped with all his heart that she would find forgiveness and would take him back . Carli knew the time has come for them to reconcile and forget about the past so she lead him out of earshot of the others and was about to speak when he interrupted by speaking first . ''Look Carli I know I have done a lot of bad things over the years we have been together , like almost strangling you to death once and now well with the other thing , I have thought things through and realized that I let jealousy blind me and for that I am very sorry , I am not very good with words mostly and yeah well I may not deserve your forgiveness so yeah I won't be angry if you ….''. He didn't get further because she suddenly jumped onto her toes ,pulled his face down to her and pressed her lips to his kissing him with a passion he had never thought she'd had in her . Wrapping his arms around her he kissed her back knowing that he had to take every scrap that she threw his way for better or for worse and for always .

I KNOW ITS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I WROTE , TRUTH IS I HAVE A CAT AND HE LIKES TO PEE WHEN I DON'T GIVE HIM ALL MY ATTENTION SO HE DECIDED MY LAPTOP WAS A NICE TOILETTE TO USE AND I HAD TO TAKE IT IN TO BE REPAIRED , BUT THE GUY WHO HAD TO FIX IT BURNED MY COMPUTER AND SO I HAD TO WAIT FOR NEW SPAIR PARTS SO YEAH I HAD TO REWRITE A LOT AND SORRY IF THIS ONE IS SHORTER THAN IT SHOULD BE BUT I STILL HOPE YOU ENJOY AND HUGS TO ALL READERS PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW .


	6. Chapter 6

The oddest day

Chapter 6

They were on horseback riding towards Edoras city of King Theoden ,king of Rohan . Carli shared with Desmond who had sat her in front of him on the horse . Anna was with Eduan on another horse something Connor didn't like much because he had started to have feelings for this sister of Carli although he knew that it wasn't meant to be . When they had left Fangorn Forest the four and Carli as well as Bart had been awed by Gandalf's horse Shadowfax . ''Wow his even more beautiful in real life '', Bart had said then he had looked at Carli ''I guess this is the second horse you see with the name Shadow eh ? '', he asked .She nodded and said that in Skyrim she saw Shadowmere the horse of the Dark Brotherhood . The others had listened and those who didn't know of Shadowmere had wondered about the horse .

The wind blew cold against them as they approached the stronghold . Towering above all sat Meduseld the house of the king reminding Carli and her four assassin friends a bit of Dragonsreach the house of Balgruuf the Greater in Whiterun . ''Wow it's almost as if were in Whiterun ,what a dump '', Desmond commented getting stares from Aragorn and Gandalf . Shrugging as if saying ''What ?'' he tightens his arm around Carli while holding the reigns tighter with his other hand . ''Desmond '', Carli scolds in a whisper ''These people can't help that their city has gone to ruins ''. Rolling his eyes as if to say ''Here we go again '', he shrugs at her too . Shaking her head she lets it go . Outside the city they pass great mounts overgrown with white flowers . ''Ah funeral flowers !'', Bart calls catching everyone's attention . ''Where we come from it grows everywhere and it's hard to get rid of cause it spreads like a sickness , here is only white ones but I know of purple ones , at my parents house we have given up on pulling them out ''. Carli , Anna and Erasmus can't help but smile at Bart as he pulls a face at the 'pulling out ' part

Half an hour later they were stopped at the gates of the city by men in bright chain mail . ''Stay strangers !'' they cried barring the way into the city with spears . ''Seriously !'', Desmond exclaimed '' do you really think you're stupid spears can keep us out ?''. ''Desmond !'' , Carli snaps . ''What ?, Carli , seriously , what ? , this place is such a dump and look at all the possible places to climb up the walls , there is so many you can't count them ''. Clapping a hand to her forehead she groans ''Ugh ! his hopeless '', causing everyone of their party to laugh . The guards at the gate watched them with stern faces feeling a little confused at what the group was actually laughing at . ''You may pass but heed my words take care for danger lies there at the halls of the king for he is advised by one whom is called Wormtongue and he is treacherous ''one of them said .

''This is indeed grave tidings '', Gandalf said to them when they ride through the city towards Meduseld '' But we are not here for Wormtongue ''. ''Who is this Wormtongue exactly ?'', Altair asks . ''A servant of Saruman '', Carli answers before Gandalf can . ''Ah I should have guessed '', Altair says shaking his head . After this explanation they were all silent until they reaches the door of the house of Theoden where they are stopped by guards who asks them to leave their weapons at the door . ''Really who says we need weapons anyway '', Connor says under his breath . Only his three assassin friends and Bart hears that . They just smile on hearing these words . Carli let's her weapons go hoping to get them back .

They are clearly not welcome as the old man sitting on the throne states when they get there . Beside him is the ugliest man they have ever seen . His pale with greasy black hair . ''Well someone needs a little sunshine '', Ezio says causing some of the guards standing behind them to snicker knowing already who Ezio is talking about . ''Maybe I should find him some fake tan spray so he can look a bit better '', Anna said causing everyone who have no idea what she's talking about stare . Carli on the other hand giggled at the thought of Wormtongue having a fake tan or a real one for that matter . The others who understood Anna clearly have to suppress their laughs since they didn't want to be thrown out for causing a disturbance . They watched as Gandalf stepped forward and listened as he told Wormtongue to keep his forked tongue between his lips . Everything happened so fast then when Wormtongue squealed at seeing Gandalf's staff . ''I told you to take his staff !'', he said looking quite afraid . He backed up a bit just staring at the staff . Everything happened so fast then . The guards working for Wormtongue started fighting the Fellowship and the guards not working for the pale man . Carli and Anna stayed where they were watching how fast the bad guards were taken care of . Bart , Erasmus and Eduan fought side by side with the four assassins. The girls couldn't help but watch with amazed looks on their faces how their brothers and their friends fought . ''This is so cool ,like watching an action movie '', Anna said . Carli smile at this her eyes trained on one guy only . Her Desmond .

The fight was over quickly and the audience with the king of Rohan continued . Aragorn had to do one last thing . While everyone except for Carli and Aragorn is so engrossed with what Gandalf is doing , nobody seems to see the girl with the long golden hair trying to get to the king and stop Gandalf from hurting him . Aragorn safe the day by catching her and holding her to his side . Carli smiles and gives Aragorn a nod which he returns with a wink . In the meantime Gandalf finishes his work to get Saruman out of the kings head spectacularly and as the king starts to change into his old self Aragorn lets the girl go .

More than an hour later after Wormtongue fled and they had gone to a funeral of the kings son they all sat in counsel in the throne room which looked different now that the darkness had left with Grima alias Wormtongue . The men argued about what to do for they knew that war was upon them . Carli sat playing with Connors hair ignoring the stares she got from some of the guards and the women working for the king . Two children had been found by Gandalf who had been send on horseback to the City by their mother with the news that wild mountain men and Uruks had been burning and ransacking villages all over the country . Carli watched them now as she sat there playing with Connors hair feeling very sorry for them as they gulped up their soup hungrily . Anna watched them too missing something that she herself can never have . She was infertile and was so happy when she heard her sister was pregnant and was so looking forward to be an aunt who would share the burden of raising the child but when fate willed it otherwise her dreams was shattered alongside her sisters causing so much pain and sorrow for her knowing that she was never going to be a mother and so was Carli who had lost everything with the death of that precious little baby boy who would have been the pride and joy of the Cormac family .

As the sisters watched the children with mixed feelings and thoughts the men had come to a decision or rather the king did . They were to go to Helms Deep and fight the enemy there . All men , women and children were to go there taking what provisions they could carry . ''This is bullshit !'', Desmond protested when he , Carli , her siblings , Eduan and the other three assassins were alone . ''Can't they see that they are walking into a trap eyes wide open ?!, that Saruman is going to find them there and wipe then clean of the face of this damn place''. ''Desmond , they have us and they have Gandalf and of course our dearest trio an Elf , a Dwarf and a Man who is going to be a king one day , oh and don't we forget Boromir ,we can do this '', Bart tried to calm him down . Desmond sighted , threw his arms in the air and hung his head . ''We're all doomed ,''he said more calmly ''But what a heck , what's the difference in dying here or in dying elsewhere , let's do this and get it over with ''. The others can't help but smile at the comical expression on his face when he says that .

Hours later they are all on the road to Helms Deep except for Gandalf who had another errand to do . Carli hated it but she didn't say anything about it ,she just held onto Desmond's hand and watched out for danger . She didn't listen to the conversations around her ,she was to worried about what lay in wait for them on the road . She and her four assassin friends as well as Bart and Erasmus had decided to walk . Anna was somewhere behind riding on a horse with her love Eduan . Not far behind Carli and her friends Gimli rode on a horse talking to Eowyn who walked beside the horse . The rest of the fellowship were scattered everywhere . Carli couldn't hold track on where they were . Altair walked beside her and Desmond talking over her head to the latter .

It wasn't long when suddenly Legolas as well as Connor spotted danger . Everything happened so fast after that and for the first time in a long time Carli is told to go with the women and let the men fight it out . That angers her but she has no choice but to listen to her friends and her brothers . Chaos erupted then as women and children as well as old men panicked and the fight begun .

Desmond watch for a mere second as his girl walks away . It makes him feel empty because it's as if she is leaving him even when he knows the truth that she is just going to Helms Deep where he would soon see her again . Pulling his sword he looks towards the battle knowing that if he wants to see her again he'd have to try and survive this fight . Holding his sword like a samurai would he rushes to meet his first opponent for this battle whiles clearing his mind of all thoughts concerning his girl .

Altair don't know how he ended up fighting alongside Boromir again all he knows is that this battle is harder than any he has fought before though the Orcs aren't too many , they are more vicious than any enemy he has fought in his past . ''If this is what waits for us in other battles ,we sure have our work cut out for us '', he can't help but say . Boromir nods in agreement even though he has more experience at fighting Orcs .

Connor and Legolas has made a bet with Gimli and Ezio that whoever kills more Orcs can have their beer for the next week . Bart and his brother can't help but smile at the four's silly games . Eduan just loves the privilege of getting to see the real Gimli and Legolas fighting like they always do in battles he have just read about in a book .

Ezio can't rightly tell how it happened but when Aragorn's hand got stuck on a warg later on in the battle and was heading towards the nearby cliff he just had to do something . So he ran with all the speed he could muster fighting of Orcs and their steed's alike trying to get to Aragorn . He made it just in the nick of time grabbing Aragorn's other arm and in the same time cutting him loose from the warg ,he also had to grab hold of a ledge quickly before he and Aragorn find themselves tumbling after the snarling warg . ''Grab hold of the ledge '', he ordered a very shaky Aragorn who had believed that this was his end . Aragorn did as he was asked and latched onto the ledge like a newborn monkey . ''Now we are going to pull ourselves up '', Ezio said giving him a encouraging nod . Aragorn said nothing just followed Ezio's example as the latter pulled himself to the edge of the cliff and rejoined the battle .

The battle took longer than they thought and many men had died as well as Orcs and beasts . The bodies were strewn all across the battle field . The wounded were being carried while the dead were left behind for there was no time to give them a proper burial . ''I don't like this '', Desmond said when they left . ''We have no other choice '', Altair said sadly looking at the bodies they pass by . ''One thing good though '', Ezio says catching their attention ''we are still here and our girl is safe ''. They nodded in agreement . Ezio was right they still had eachother and their girl .

Carli didn't like Helms Deep much . She heard Desmond's voice as if he was right there with her saying that this place was a real dump . That made her smile if only a little . Anna stood next to her looking around her with a sunken feeling at the pit of her stomach . There was really no way she could live in such a place because she wasn't used to a place that resembled the middle ages so strongly . ''We will just have to make the most of it '', Carli said as if knowing what Anna was thinking . Anna just nodded and decided to help with the wounded and sick that was already there when they arrived . It seemed that not only people from Edoras had found their way to this stronghold but also others from other villages and towns .

Carli let her be and walked over to a soldier who stood guard on the battlements . ''Do you think they'll arrive soon ?'', she asked the soldier as she pulled her hood up over her head . The soldier shrugged . ''I don't know , Miss as I wasn't there when those damn orcs attacked remember? I am one of the other captains men as you well know even if I am a soldier ''. Carli sighted and nodded . She stood next to the soldier for a moment before asking ''Is there anything left of the land ?''. The soldier 's face saddened ''Not much Miss , the orcs and the wild men burned our villages and ransacked them , they killed men ,women and children as far as they went , it was utter chaos everywhere I looked ''. Carli listened with a growing sadness in her heart as she heard this gruesome tale . ''My sympathies '', she said patting his shoulder ''I am Carli , by the way and if ever you want to talk just talk alright I'll listen now if you will excuse me I think there are some wounded that need my help though I am not good at healing I can still lend a hand , besides it'll keep me busy while I wait for my friends to come ''. As she walked away the soldier stared shaking his head at this strange young woman who took time in talking to him a mere soldier .

Her restoration magic wasn't that good but it helped some of the wounded that wasn't too badly hurt . The people at first were quite skeptical about having a mage help them , but they had no choice as help wasn't many so they tolerated her for the time being . The work was many and so she wasn't aware that her friends had arrived until Desmond took her by the arm pulling her away from a sleeping soldier . She had no time to look at him because he pulled her after him to a quiet spot where he kissed her with such passion she was left breathless when he pulled back a moment to look at her before kissing her again holding her tight against him . She felt his desire and wished that they were somewhere else so that they could do the things that they really wanted to . She felt as his hands wandered down her sides, cupping her butt he pulled her up against him . She felt his erection then hard against her . She could let go now and let him have his way with her but she remembered what he told her in Skyrim once about not doing it in a time like that , this gave her the strength to push away from him . ''No Desmond this isn't the place or the time for us to do such things , soon there will be a battle and we need to stay focused if we want to win ''she whispered staring up into his eyes . He stared back ,his eyes diluted and so she knew that he was using his eagle vision for some reason . She watched as his eyes turned normal . She reached out and took his hand then intertwining her fingers with his . ''I love you , Desmond , I wish we could let go and do what we want to but we have a job to do ''. He said nothing just squeezed her hand for a moment before letting go . He stepped back and beckoned her silently to follow him . She followed gladly though she felt somehow that she had failed him or something .

As the day went by plans were made for the battle everyone knew would come . Carli wasn't very happy when she was told to stay with the women and children when the men got ready for the stand they had to make in this last battle for their country . '' But I can help !'', she protested to Connor who had come to tell her unaware that the King and Legolas stood not far from them and heard every word . ''I'm a mage remember ?,please, Connor , don't put me away ,please ''. Her last words were said in a pleading tone but Connor just shook his head . ''No '', he said firmly ,''even if we know you're a mage and can help it's not for us to decide, Carli , at least you'll be safe and that's all that counts right now ''. He touched her cheek and smiled at her . She didn't smile back because she felt that she was being pushed away for some reason . He saw and understood her anger so he let her go and stepped back . ''See you after the battle ,Carli '',he said then and turned on his heels to walk away but she couldn't let him go so she grabbed his arm . He turned around to scold her but saw tears well up in her eyes and felt his own eyes become wet . He blinked and took a deep breath before pulling her into a breathe hug .

Carli watch him leave and sigh at the prospect of being cooped up in an underground room without her friends . One thing she was glad about though . She would have Anna there with her . ''He is right you know '', she heard someone say behind her .She turned around to see Legolas standing there . ''You are safer with the other woman , these friends of yours Carli are trying to keep you safe and you should appreciate that and not make it hard for them ''. Carli hung her head as she heard those words ,feeling quite ashamed at her own behavior . She decided then and there to do as she was told hoping for the best .

The four assassins and Bart stood near Gimli and Legolas watching the approach of the enemy . Although it was already dark they could see and hear them clearly as they used drums and torches . The drums may have scared the five if they were weaker men but they weren't . Bart smiled at the prospect of trying out his skills . Gimli asked constantly about what was happening . The five had to suppress their grins when Legolas asked him if he should get him a box . They were a bit surprised when the dwarf just laughed it off . The fight started when one foolish old man shot an arrow by mistake ,infuriating the orcs . Archers were called for by Aragorn . Connor decided together with Legolas that they too would shoot arrows . They readied their bows and let arrows fly , killing their targets instantly .

Down in the caverns Carli and every other woman could hear the racket as the fight begun in full earnest . She winced as she heard the drums beat loudly . It sounded so close . She started praying for the safety of her brothers and friends . Anna joined her . They came from a very religious home so praying was something they loved to do .

Altair watched as the orcs brought ladders to climb up the walls . He smiled as a plan came to him . Running to one ladder he kicked off the hooks that held it to the wall and then kicked the ladder away . With a jump he was on the ladder before it can go too far ,using it to get down into the enemies ranks . "Altair !"Desmond screamed in horror as he had witnessed what his ancestor had done . He ran to the wall and looked down to see him fight the orcs down below . Shaking his head he turned away . Altair was one hell of a crazy asshole . Connor and Ezio now fought back to back as the orcs seemed to notice that the four hooded men and the other man who was with them were far better fighters , so they targeted them . It was all Altair and Bart's fault . The latter fought like a pro ,even better than Ezio and Connor ,but just as well as Altair .

Eduan and Erasmus stayed with the king and his guard to protect him . They were good at it ,but not as good as Desmond who started helping them to kill any orc that came to near . We just need to hold out till dawn , the three thought ,because then Gandalf would return .

YEAH I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I HAVE MASSIVE WRITERS BLOCK AND IM THINKING OF REWRITING ON WATTPAD WHERE PEOPLE SEEM TO READ MORE . HUGS TO ALL YOU LOVELIES SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG ON THIS ONE I REALLY HAD TO FINISH THE OTHER ONE FIRST . PLEASE COMMENT . ANY GOOD OR BAD ONE WILL DO , I DON'T LIKE CRITIC BUT I HAVE TO ENDURE IT RIGHT .


End file.
